weddings and funerals
by MistressKenobi
Summary: A new case leaves a Winchester in danger. Can a mysterious woman save him in time or die in the process. Ratings will change as stories continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Its been waaaaay too long since I last updated or wrote a story. I apologize tremendously and beg forgiveness. I have so many different stories I want to write and share with you all that I get started on one before I finish the other. lol As many of you know I have several stories posted that I have yet to finish, primarily because I have done a lot of moving around and what not. I will make amends. I have settled down and have a new computer so, to the stories we go. lol This story I co-wrote with a friend of mine so if you notice the changes in writing style I apologize, we tried to mesh them as best we could. We actually wrote this a while ago and it is supposed to be a series of stories starring Dean/Sam and our own character Riley. Bear in mind that when we wrote this story we intended for it to follow the Supernatural timeline through the first season and part way through the second. So it takes place shortly after John dies. The stories will coincide with several along the series, but in and of itself it will be its on alternate reality so to speak. So please as always, read, review and I hope you enjoy. **

P.S. Italics are flashbacks

* * *

"I still can't believe you wanted me to meet you here. Couldn't we do this somewhere else, somewhere more private?" the young man replied.

"There's no one here but us."

"You are one freaky girl," he smiled as he took a moment to search the small garden park for any stragglers. He had waited so long to be alone with her and he wanted sure no one was around to interrupt.

His gaze only lingered briefly at the entrance to the park, for the young woman standing before him, had placed her hand upon his face, tilting it slowly back in her direction. His eyes now locked with hers, he walked toward her, closing the gap between as if in a trance. Her scent filled his lungs, causing all thoughts save one to leave his mind. He wanted her and would do anything to get her. She pulled his face close, her breath warm on his face. She kissed him, but it was anything but passionate. The young man's eyes snapped open, shock and pain overcame his face as she drained his life force. After a few moments, when the woman released him, he dropped to the ground, dead. A look of utter satisfaction came across her face as her eyes lit up red against the dark night sky.

"Dude, I'm starving," Dean said as he watched the numbers climb. Leaning back, he rested himself upon the cold black body of his car. Letting his head fall back he hit the roof and sighed. They had been traveling for hours on a lead in Montana. Some sort of mysterious happenings, another out-of-the-way mission. He had been so preoccupied that he hardly noticed the nearly empty gas gauge. Luckily they had stumbled upon the gas station in time, or both would have found themselves walking.

"Hey Sam!" he called out to his taller companion, looking to him, he saw that the man did not stir, his eyes remained focused on his computer screen. "Sammy! Would you close that thing for five minutes."

"What?" Sam replied, the startled sound in his voice showing the depth of his concentration. Closing the laptop screen he shoved it back into its case, making sure to move the extra computer battery out of the way. Luckily he had purchased and charged it fully before they left their last hotel. Running his fingers through his longer bangs as he looked to his brother.

"You hungry or what?" Dean asked. Hearing the click of the pump he removed the spout from the car's gas tank and shut it tightly.

"A little. Why?" Sam asked, bringing his coat tightly around him. The chill in the air sending a shiver down his spine as he got out of the car.

"There's a diner next door," Dean replied signaling the way with his head as he rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm them up. "I was gonna grab a bite."

"Ok," Sam agreed, seeing the little trucker's diner.

"Good." Dean smiled, grabbing his coat from the backseat, he grabbed the keys from his jean pocket and tossed them to his younger brother, "Park the car."

Narrowly catching the keys Sam looked on as his brother walked off, placing his jacket on while he traipsed away.

"You wreck my car I'll kill you," Dean added smiling. Turning around he caught a glimpse of his brother's shocked face.


	2. Chapter 2

From the looks of it, the off the road diner was anything but busy, only several cars could be seen and a few semis were parked off to the side. Walking by, one car caught Dean's eyes.

"Sweet ride," he whispered to himself, taking a small detour in an effort to take a closer look at it. "It can't be." Walking around the car, his face lit up with a small grin. "1970 Chevelle SS. Two Door. Nice." Its color looked nearly black in the dark night sky but what light shone from the diner revealed its true color. The Chevelle was dark silver with two black racing stripes down the center. It looked as if someone had taken special care in this car. Dean reveled in the look of older more classic cars. Always had. That was pretty much the only normal thing he had going for him. Sighing, he let his want of food overtake his love of cars and walked away.

The warmth of the diner was welcoming as the door shut off the cold of the outside. Looking around he saw only a handful of people sitting at the booths and counters. Finding an empty booth in the corner, he sat down.

"What can I get ya honey?" an older woman asked, her hair pulled back in a crude bun and her uniform's color now paled in comparison to what it once was. By the looks of it, aside from the cook or two she was the only worker.

"Two coffees please and…" Dean answered, grabbing the folded menu on the table, he quickly scanned over the breakfast selections. "And two of your scrambled egg platters and toast please," he added looking as the door opened, allowing a brief, yet still freezing draft to flood in. Closing it quickly Sam made his way over to the table, laptop in hand.

"Be back in a sec hon," the woman replied walking back behind the counter to post their order and grab some cups.

"I picked up some leads on the strange occurrences," Sam said lowering his voice so that no one else could hear.

Opening the laptop, the light from the computer cast a pale light on his face, the surface reflecting in the pupils of his eyes. Pulling up page after page, he hardly noticed his brother's attention had been captured elsewhere.

"The information goes back generations. Apparently the demon or apparition may have been there for hundreds of years," Sam paused as the woman returned and poured them each a cup of coffee, a welcoming retreat from the chill of the outside world. Looking to Dean he finally saw that his brother's gaze looked around the fairly plump lady to a more intriguing image. Turning himself he saw what caused his brother's awe and sighed to himself. She was pretty, long dark hair, slender but not skinny, more toned than anything. Her dress was casual yet comfortable and flattering to her figure. He had wondered if the woman had taken notice of his brother's obvious visual invasion, although with her eyes staring intently at the newspaper she was reading, the chances were slim.

"Can we get back to business Dean," Sam said, returning his attention to the screen. His eyes glanced to his brother, who was more than obviously still looking the stranger up and down. "Dean!" Sam reiterated, his voice a level higher and more demanding than normal in an effort to finally draw the man's attention.

"Yeah," Dean replied, jumping slightly, clearly startled by the sound of his younger brother's voice. "The demon. I was listening," Dean added, defending himself. "I was just contemplating. That's all."

"Yeah, sure," Sam shot back, letting his fingers run effortlessly along the keyboard as he brought up more notes.

"Sam, I'm offended," Dean smiled, placing a hand on his chest, right over his heart as if to show the pain he felt, "...to think that you would believe that I would lie to you." The smile growing ever larger on his face.

Sighing, the younger of the two refocused on the task at hand. "There's been s series of male deaths, three or four every year, sometimes they're local, most times though, the victims are from out of town. All were found around the grounds of the local city hall. Nothing in common between them so far as I can tell." Looking up he saw his brother's green brown eyes had strayed once more. "I tried to look up more of the city hall's history, but there was a fire in the 1800s that destroyed most of the archives."

"Oh yeah," Dean replied, his voice all but convincing Sam of his brother's interest in the subject.

"Apparently several people died in the blaze," Sam announced. Leaning back, he rested an arm on the back of his seat. "Including several members of a wedding party. Still trying to locate who."

"You don't say," Dean replied again, once more, his voice showed his mind lay elsewhere.

"Information also says the demon is 3' 4" midget, male and gay," Sam stated as he reached over and grabbed his coffee.

"Perfect," Dean smiled.

"You know you are a real jerk sometimes Dean," Sam shot back momentarily delaying the cup from touching his lips so that he could bring the insult. Shaking his head, he took a drink.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you just call me a jerk?" His eyes finally locking with his brother's for the first time since their conversation had started.

"Wow, you mean you actually heard me?" Sam laughed slightly before returning his facade to a more serious note. "Seriously Dean, if we are going to face this thing we need to know what we are up against and you staring off at some strange girl, isn't helping our conversation," Sam added, the obvious concern and annoyance in his voice.

"Dude, give me a break. I'm only human. Besides, we won't be there for another eight hours. I have eight hours for that information. That, on the other hand," Dean smiled pointing in the direction of the woman, "is a once in a lifetime. If you will excuse me." Dean's grin getting wider as he stood up. "Watch and learn little brother, watch and learn," Dean added patting the darker haired man on the shoulder as he went by.

Sam would have thought after the last year he would have gotten used to Dean's womanizing. Constant flirting and carrying on with the opposite sex, but he wasn't. More out of jealousy he guessed. He admitted that he wasn't like his older brother. Dean had more of the pretty boy look that all the women went for. Sam admitted, he didn't have the same confidence when it came to women. Which is why when he had found Jessica he felt blessed. He didn't want his brother's way, going from woman to woman. All he had wanted was Jessica….but not anymore. She was gone and regardless of how, when or where they killed the demon that killed her, he would always feel the guilt that he wasn't there to protect her.

Closing the lid of his laptop he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair letting himself rest for a moment in the palms of his hands. Sighing, he looked back.


	3. lessons learned

She tried not to let them notice that she had seen them looking her way. She didn't have to stare at them to know. She felt it and out of the corner of her eye she saw it. Moments later she saw him approach.

"Hello," his voice greeted her. Looking up, she saw the faint smile leave his lips. Reaching his hand out to her, he introduced himself. "Dean Williams."

"Laura Bradley," she answered. Lowering the newspaper, she accepted his hand. "What can I do for you Mr. Williams?" she asked, tilting her face up to get a better look at him.

"The question is, what can I do for you? I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here alone, perhaps I could join you," Dean replied, putting on his best boy next door look.

"Are you sure your . . . partner wouldn't object?" she asked, eyebrow arching, her eyes looked past him to Sammy.

"What him?" he laughed, signaling to his brother, who still remained seated at the booth. "That's just my brother Sam."

"So you would leave your brother all alone to have breakfast with a girl you don't know?" she inquired, her voice taunting him, a small smile adorned her face. Her deep green eyes searching his as he struggled to pull forth a plausible answer.

"Sam . . . prefers to eat alone most times. Personal space and all," Dean answered, taking a seat across from her.

"Really?" she replied, folding the newspaper up, she placed it beside her purse.

Clearing his throat he spoke again, "So tell me, why is such a lovely woman out so late and alone?" His eyes locked with hers playfully, as the waitress, seeing him seated elsewhere, brought him his plate. "Thank you." He smiled, his eyes still focusing on the woman sitting across from him.

"And just who's to say I am alone?" she remarked softly. Leaning toward him her elbows rested on the table, several fingers traced teasingly over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Aren't you?" Dean questioned, satisfaction in his eyes as he turned on the charm. 'This is really too easy.' He laughed to himself.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she replied, crossing her legs she let her foot graze his lower calf and laughed to herself at the look of satisfaction that reached his face. "What's it to you?"

"Perhaps I can be of some….assistance?" Dean smiled, the innuendo obvious as his eyes looked seductively up to her.

Smiling she tried hard not to let her urge take over.

"Hey Sam!" she shouted, drawing the other man's attention, smile still on her face as the look in Dean's changed. Drawing her gaze from him she let her eyes fall upon the darker haired man who now looked her way, surprise evident on his face. "Is he always like this?"

"Like what?" Sam asked, not sure of what the woman meant, but secretly enjoying the look on his older brother's face.

"Eager to get a woman into bed?" she replied bringing her eyes back to Dean's, the look of shock and surprise still clear on his face as he looked to his brother.

"You have no idea," Sam smiled, reveling in the fact that his brother was caught off guard in such a way.

"You want to be of assistance Mr. Williams, try thinking with your upstairs brain for a change," she stated, her voice so uplifting that one would not have known it was an insult. Grabbing her purse, she rummaged through its contents before placing money on the table. "Have a goodnight Sam. Dean." Smiling she walked out, the door slamming hard behind her.

After a moments pause, Dean grabbed his food and relocated once more.

Tried as he might, Sam couldn't keep back the laughter when his brother took a seat across from him.

"I watched, I learned, I like her," Sam choked out.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.


	4. not always as they seem

Chuckling to herself Riley started her car and left.

Rummaging through the nearly empty tote bag she located the money and phone that made up its contents and threw the now empty shell to the back seat. She never did like the damn things, but she felt it added just the right touch when the occasion called for her to be more lady like.

"Lady like," she laughed at the thought. She couldn't remember the last time she was ever lady like. Besides, it provided just enough room for extra ammo.

Tired of the eerie silence, she flipped through her cassette tapes and popped one in. A song by Cliff Richards. Her taste in music was mainly thanks to her father. Fast-forwarding through the tape, she searched for one of her favorite songs "Devil Woman." Finding it, she turned the volume as loud as she could handle and raced down the interstate.

Had her phone not been on vibrate she would not have noticed its ringing. Lowering the music, she quickly shuffled through her pants pocket until she located the device.

Flipping the top up she saw the number and sighed through a partial smile.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to sound cheerful; thankful for power steering, she rounded a bend in the road.

"How did it go?" the voice asked, the tone so low that she had to turn off the radio to hear her.

"Fairly well," she replied, stepping on the gas as she accelerated to nearly eighty. Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw that no one lingered behind her. "They are not what I thought they would be . . . but what do you expect," she added.

"Do you know exactly where they are headed?" the voice asked as the interrogation continued. She had known she would be calling soon. She always did, every night asking if she met up with them, what she knew, and after a while it became a ritual.

"Vaguely," she answered. "I was able to pick up a little audio from them with the enhancer. Like you said, they are headed to Montana. Where precisely I don't know, but they shouldn't be too hard to track."

"Are you that confident of your skills Riley?" the voice antagonized. "You presume too much. These men were trained well, but you know that."

"I know, and I presume nothing," Riley answered, her voice full of confidence, and the tone uplifted with the proud smile she bore.

"Then just how do you intend to find them? After all it took you months to find them using the usual method," the voice stated, her voice growing more and more antagonizing as she spoke.

Riley had always hated that her abilities were doubted by others. She had been trained, she knew what she had to do, what she was supposed to do and never before had she failed.

"Easy. When I left, I placed a small tracking device on the inner bumper of their car," Riley stated in a matter-of-fact tone, her heart leaping at the pride she felt in what she had accomplished. "You gotta love the things you can buy if you know the right people."

"Very clever, your father would have been proud of you," she whispered, finally praising the girl's efforts.

"I figured as soon as they locate a motel I can finish with the rest of the plan," Riley announced taking a quick glance at the map carelessly unfolded on the passenger seat.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"No. Not a thing," the younger woman replied. "By this time tomorrow I will have the journal in my hands and the information I need."

"I just wish there could have been another way," the voice on the other end commented with a sigh.

"I know what you're thinking, but you know that I can't do that. There's no other way to get it." Riley answered. True, she did not want to do this like she was, but she had no choice.

"Good luck Riley," the voice said before the line went dead.

Sighing heavily Riley threw the phone to the side causing it to land on the map before slipping off the edge and hitting the floorboard of her car.


	5. Dearly Departed

"So this broad finds a guy, drives him so crazy he would do anything to be with her and he ends up dead and all because of what did you say, a kiss?" Dean scoffed, taking a long drink of his coffee, as he grabbed their father's journal and started to flip through its pages. Many barely hanging on as though another turn might cause them to fall out.

"That's what I have been able to track down so far," Sam replied flipping through a local newspaper they had purchased. "Reports say that the cops declared them unsolved homicides. Each body was found in the same location."

"How did they die?" Dean asked looking up in time to see several kids skateboard by.

"No record of a how. They all seemed to be healthy men," Sam answered as he searched the listings intently. "Aside from being dead that is."

"Well don't make it too easy for us," Dean mocked taking another drink. "Thought you were supposed to have the answers for this Sammy. You're getting rusty on me," he added with a chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint," Sam shot back. Bringing his own cup up he took a drink, "...but there is one lead," Sam added, nearly choking over his own words and the coffee that still lingered in his mouth. "There's a funeral today. Christopher Fuller, cause of death unknown and the body was found on the grounds of city hall."

"Let's go," Dean said. Closing their dad's book, he tossed it to Sam.

* * *

After the family left, she made her way over to the coffin. The lid closed, it waited for the funeral attendants to arrive to finish the burial. She wasn't sure if he died the same as the others, and to anyone who didn't know what to look for, the signs would go unnoticed. Running over she laid her supply bag on the ground beside the open grave. Looking across the field, she saw that several people still lingered within the yard's gates, showing their support and sympathy to the family of the dead young man. Luckily shade from the nearby tree and the graves matted around her provided some protection from wandering eyes. Her questioning of the family provided insight into what happened days before his death, but Riley had to check for herself.

Glancing back down the young brunette saw the dark chestnut coffin. Lid closed with traces of the dirt and flowers that loved ones sprinkled upon their dearly departed. His picture at the head of the grave, above his tombstone, the only marker that would show the world of the mans shortened life.

Bracing herself with the dirt walls on either side, Riley lowered herself into the pit, making sure to make as little noise as possible, lord knows she would want to get caught in such a situation like grave digging. To many questions. Usually she would have five to ten minutes before people came to finish covering the hole, so she had to be quick.

Maneuvering herself just enough, the slender woman was able to land quietly on top of the coffin's lid. Pausing she listened for the sound of people approaching and to her good luck, no one did. Brushing strands of hair behind her ear Riley steady herself. Opening the lid, she glanced in. The obituary said that he had been twenty-six, although he looked to be barely twenty, the picture above the grave did little justice to him. Blonde hair, no marks or bruising of any kind were visible with the naked eye.

Quickly she reached for her bag, eager to test whether or not the demon she thought had killed this man was responsible. Grabbing the small piece of paper from a side pocket, Riley looked closely to the man's neck.

"Can't believe I am the one that gets to go grave diving," a voice interrupted her, causing her to freeze in her tracks.

* * *

**I know what you're probably thinking...not much going on. lol It gets better I promise. Just building up. Like I said before this is a first of several stories involving Sam/Dean/Riley. Reviews pending ;) lol So please read and enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. Constructive criticism is welcomed. As always have a wonderful day. **


	6. Dean, a body, a date?

"Don't any of you corpses get too frisky now," he joked, making his way along the tombstones. Meanwhile Sam talked to the preacher and the family members, at least those that hadn't already left, to see what they knew of the man's death.

Weaving his way around he looked for the grave before finally finding the flower strewn site. Red and white roses with a picture of the man lay off to the side, the hole still uncovered.

Standing over the uncovered grave he looked down at the dirt covered coffin. "God Dean, you know you're sad when this is a norm for you," he said aloud to himself as he lowered his body into the hole. Reaching over he grabbed the lid but stopped short of lifting it up. His eyes fell to the dirt that littered the covering of the vessel. Where he stood, dirt lay tossed and strewn about all over, all but the lid. "What the…."

"What are you doing?" a soft voice asked.

His heart jumped and his mind raced at the thought of what he could say that would make his being in the hole at all legitimate. Bringing his eyes up they fell upon the woman that stood above him. The sun casting shadows over her face so that her features remained hidden from his view. Grabbing hold of one of the dirt walls that lined the site he jumped and pulled himself out. Standing, he brushed the dirt that covered his legs clean then turned his attention back to the woman before him.

The sun no longer blocking her delicate features from him, he found himself looking into her deep and dark brown eyes. Equally dark hair hung around her shoulders which remained bare in the sunlight. Her knee length pale yellow dress clung loosely to her.

"I…." he found himself struggling for a plausible answer but instead tried for a change of subject. "Hi. Name's Dean." Extending his hand, he awaited her response, hoping his plan had worked.

"Ericka," she replied with a faint smile, her voice seeming distant. Her hands stayed to her sides, forcing him to lower his own.

"Did you know him?" Dean asked, taking a nervous look at the entrance of the grounds he saw that all had left, save Sam and a couple who stood at their car.

"Yes," she answered, her voice just as softly as before, just as distant. "And you? Did you know him?" She questioned causing him to bring his eyes once more to hers. Her eyes seemed to almost be searching through him.

"No actually. I am here on police business," Dean lied, as he looked her over once more. Trying to shake away the eerie sensation he felt. "Did you know him well?"

"You could say that," she smiled for reasons he did not know. Walking slowly along the side of his grave, her smile remained. Her movements slow, calm. "Is there anything else I can do for you officer?" she asked her voice low as she made her way back to him. Coming up from behind him she let her fingers graze over his shoulder and down the front of his jacket. Gentle yet forceful all at once.

"Dean!" He heard his name being shouted through the grounds. Glancing up he saw Sam waving him over. "Let's go man."

"Be there in a sec," Dean responded before bringing his eyes back to her. A mischievous grin lighting her face "Gotta go," Dean added, the eerie sensation returning to him. "But, …. Uh if you don't mind I would like to ask you some more questions later on, if that is all right."

"Of course officer," she smiled coyly. "I won't be…free until tonight. Meet me behind city hall at eleven by the old tree."

"That's a rather odd place. You sure you wouldn't rather prefer a restaurant or something?" Dean chuckled, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes grow cold.

"City hall at eleven. Don't be late, I don't like waiting," she reiterated, her eyes and features becoming soft once more. She ran her hand down his chest, moving closer, the gap between them growing smaller.

"Ok," Dean smiled, slightly nervous and taken back by the woman's reaction just moments ago, but his mind pushed it away as he watched her. Felt her hand graze him, her fragrance wrapping around him.

"I will see you then." she asked, as she brushed her hair behind her ear and brought her face up to meet his.

"Of course," he replied. Just as soon as the words left his mouth she gave him the tiniest kiss on the cheek and a sudden surge of warmth raced through his body and the eerie sensation he felt before melted away. The softness of her lips touching his skin, the smell of her hair filling him with each breath he took.

"Dean! Lets go!" his brother's voice chimed in once more causing the woman to pull back.

Smiling he walked away, every step seeming slightly heavier, the further he went.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked once his older brother reached him. "Are you ok?" he added upon seeing his brother's face. He seemed worn and tired.

"Fine. I was talking to a woman back by our friend. She knew him, figured she might be useful to us. I have a meeting with her tonight," Dean answered signaling behind him.

Standing on his tip toes, he looked around the grounds. "I don't see anyone," Sam stated as his eyes still searched the area, but all he could see were tombs.

"Sammy, I think you need glasses, she's right…." Dean started to answer but when he turned, he too saw that where the woman he talked to had once stood, there was now no one.

"Sure she was," Sam laughed. "Come on man, you look terrible." Patting his brother on the back, he headed for the car.

"Come on. You gotta be kidding me," Dean whispered to himself. "Two in one day."


	7. Breaking and entering

**Hello one and all. Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season. Please be safe and enjoy in the festivities. Please read, review (always welcomed) and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm going to go to the town library and see what else I can dig up." Sam said slowing to a stop outside the motel room they had purchased earlier that day.

"Ok," Dean acknowledged, digging around for his copy of the room key, he had to admit he was feeling a little tired. "Grab some food while you're out."

"Not a problem. Oh and do me a favor and if you're up to it, look through dad's book for any leads on what we're dealing with. I haven't been able to get much more that what we already know," Sam added as he started to pull away. He had gotten directions from one of the couples he talked to today at the funeral and hoped he would find something that might help them.

Sighing, Dean watched as his brother drove out of sight before going to their room. It wasn't a big room, but it had two beds, a bathroom with a shower, a tv, and a table. That was good enough for him. Tossing his jacket across one of the plush chairs, Dean worked is way to the double-sized beds.

Lowering himself down onto the blue blanketed softness he let a sigh of relief escape him as the comfort started to set in. He wasn't sure why he felt so tired. All Dean knew was that right now, the bed felt better then he imagined and closing his eyes, Dean sunk deeper into the bed.

Feeling the familiar pull of sleep, Dean opened his eyes and reached for his dad's journal that he had let fall to his side. He knew that if he didn't at least try to find something in the book, Sam would get on his case. Opening the pages of the now practically worn journal, he flipped through its mass of pages, some with unfinished definitions and sentences, others drawings of a demon. He wasn't sure how long he searched its pages before finally giving up, he had tried but he didn't find anything regarding the demon they faced, although he still wasn't sure what demon he should be looking for. Half a dozen demons could do the same things, but not all can be defeated the same way. Closing his eyes for a moment, he brought a hand to his forehead to soothe the beginnings of a headache. His father's book fell off his chest and landed beside him on the bed. Looking to the clock, the red numbers began to take shape. 8:17, less then three hours and he would be meeting with the girl from the funeral. Perhaps she could shed some light on their situation. Searching his mind, her name came to him, Ericka. As her name filled his mind so did images of her face and soon Dean felt his eyelids becoming heavy and his body started to relax and sink into the cushioned surface. Soon sleep fell over him and the world faded to darkness.

* * *

She had seen the room number he entered into. She was thankful that she had placed the tracker on the car when she did, it made following them to the hotel earlier when they checked in, all the more easy. Riley had rushed to her car down the street after the near run in at the graveyard, and raced back to the hotel before the brothers returned. Thoughts of the near miss earlier rushed through her mind. He had almost caught her there in the man's uncovered grave. Luckily she was able to pull herself out and hide before he had reached her.

Silently she waited across the street, turning off the music when she saw them pull into view. Looking through her binoculars she watched Dean exit the vehicle with their father's journal in hand. Meanwhile Sam drove off alone, judging from her research of the two, odds were he was leaving to get more information, and from her schematics, the library lay not too far off in the direction he went.

Looking to the car's radio she saw the time, 7:53, she figured her best bet would be to wait, Dean wouldn't be going anywhere. Meanwhile Riley exited the parking lot where she had been hiding, all the while running her plans through her head. The only thing that could stop her tonight was if Sam came back too soon, a problem she would have to deal with and fast. Turning down the road, the sky above her darkened and rain began to fall.

* * *

10:27…. Electricity had gone out nearly twenty minutes ago still no one emerged from 2C. She waited as the others from nearby rooms and buildings returned inside, unsure of what caused the several blocks to black out. Confident that the man within still lay asleep, she made her way to the door. As quietly and as quickly as she could, Riley retrieved her toolkit from her bag and picked the lock. As the lock made the silent click she smiled and whispered a thanks to her dad for teaching her the method.

The room was nearly pitch black when she entered, opening the door only enough for her to slide in, before quickly closing it behind her. Giving her eyes a brief moment to adjust to the darkness she looked around the room, thankful that the moon was nearly full. Giving off just enough light for her to make her way around without tripping over anything. The partially opened blinds shielding the rest of the light out. Eventually her eyes fell upon the far corner of one of the two beds. There was Dean, unmoving, save for the occasional up and down of his chest as he breathed.

'So far so good,' Riley thought to herself as she crept around the dimly lit room. Nearing the center of the room, she was able to barely make out the silhouette of the duffel bag that lay on it. As quietly as she could manage Riley made her way to it, biting her lip with every step, hoping the floors would not squeak and wake the sleeping man. She wished she had an idea of where the journal could be, but she didn't know, her only hope was that she could find it soon. She knew the weather and traffic would not hold Sam away for too long, and who knows when and if Dean would wake up.

"Come on," she cursed to herself with unspoken words. "Where is it?"

One by one she unzipped the pockets, trying her hardest to not be heard. Pulling out the contents she laid them gently to the side on the table. Several socks and shirts, a few jeans, the normal things someone would expect to find in a duffel bag. Just underneath, she felt the tools that those in their field would carry. A flashlight, shifting it slightly she lowered it to the clothes, cushioning it so it wouldn't make a sound. Reaching back in she felt the next item, and pulling it out her eyes fell upon the hilt of a knife. Seizing the next item, the young woman paused as the metal shined in the moonlight. Eyes wide Riley looked to the man who still lay sleeping across the room.

"Ok…. ," she mouthed, her brow raising in confusion. 'Whatever floats your boat.' She thought, still surprised to find such an item. Getting over the initial surprise and frustration Riley set the cold metal to the side, when without warning a low moan broke the silence, followed by the creaking of the bed. Quickly she brought her eyes to the bed, locking with the man's turning body. In the dimness of the room she saw Dean move, swallowing hard she waited. Luckily he didn't stand, instead he rolled onto his back and once more his breath steadied.

Waiting a moment longer, Riley breathed a sigh of relief. Bringing her attention back to the task at hand she emptied the last remnants of the meager duffel bag. In her hand she held a gun. Placing it beside the dagger she felt the anger boil within.

"Damn it!" she cursed at herself, again no words leaving her mouth. Feeling the pressure of time and still calming her nerves from her close call with Dean, the brunette hurried her pace. "Where did you put it?" the question echoed in her mind as she traipsed silently around the room, looking on any surface she could find.

Taking a quick glance to the clock on the night stand, she saw the time 10:41. She would have to leave.

'Where is it?' Riley thought to herself. Raising one hand to her head as though she would grab the answer out of the air. Angry at herself and the situation she found herself in, Riley took one last look to Dean. In pure shock and disbelief her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"You have got to be kidding me," she whispered low, her eyes still locked with the image before her. There, laying on the bed was Dean and, just barely visible in the pale light, was the journal, sprawled on his chest, his hand laying over it. 'This so isn't fair.' Riley cried to herself, forcing her feet to move her closer to the bed and the sleeping man.


	8. Caught in the Act

'Out of all the nights you could have read the damn thing,' Riley screamed to him, no words leaving her. Oh if she had the time, she swore she would have hit him. Calming herself, she hovered over him, trying to find her best attempt to take the journal from his grasp. Luckily his hand only covered part of the book and not its entirety.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for it. Eventually working the object from his hold, she smiled as she neared the end, just a little more and the book would be hers and she could leave.

'Almost,' she smiled 'Almost.'

His movement caught her off guard and Riley held her breath till he quieted, her hands still hovering above him. Moving, Dean's arm fell once more across the darkened cover and once more his bodied quieted.

One arm over the book and the other rested next to his head Riley gave him a second before trying another attempt. Her hands once more drawing closer to his body, as her fingers worked their magic, weaving the book loose of his grip.

"You stupid…" The woman growled in bitter frustration. "I wanna ring your little…."

The movement was faster then she anticipated and she was surprised when she heard herself give a little cry in surprise.

"Can I help you with something?" his voice low, yet not groggy which one would suspect from a person who just woke up. The hand that rested by his head, now rested firmly around her wrist, the other pushing the book out of her reach.

His eyes stared hard at her, the shadow shielding her face, the layer of clothes she wore hiding her gender. She was surprised at the strength the man held given the fact he was lying down and not standing, especially when he was able to shove her several feet, her legs buckling as she was pushed into the other bed. Sitting up Riley saw Dean standing over her, the journal in his hand.

"You looking for this?" Dean asked, no smile, no humor, no jokes. His eyes staring down hard at her through the cap she had pulled so low. "You want it, you gotta go through me," he added tossing it to the bed behind him, misjudging the distance it fell over the side, hitting the floor, landing out of view.

Taking advantage she kicked him hard, sending him buckling over to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Standing quickly Riley raced to get around the bed, only to have him grab her feet sending her crashing to the ground. Bracing her fall with her arms Riley pulled herself several paces away before pulling herself up with the edge of the bed. Looking to Dean, she saw he too now stood.

"You chose the wrong man to mess with pal," Dean stated, his words laced with anger as he walked toward the intruder.

Taking a few steps back, Riley braced herself for the confrontation. She had not wanted it to come to this, but had prepared herself nonetheless for such an encounter.

"Hope you're ready," Dean said threatening her as he walked to her. His hands balled up in fists, ready to strike. "Cause I'm gonna kick your a..."

Taking advantage of the man reaching his fist back to strike with all the force he could muster, Riley struck him quickly across the face, stopping the man dead in his words. A look of confusion lit his eyes as she watched him touch his jaw. Taking a step she balanced herself out, centering herself as her training had taught her.

"You son of a b….." Using his moment of utter confusion and vulgarity, Riley struck him again, but underestimated his swiftness as Dean countered and blocked her attack "Come on you can do better then that," he scoffed.

Furious at the man's words and tone, she used his grip on her against him, pulling him to her hard, Riley kneed him in the gut, not enough to do damage, but enough to knock the wind out of him once more.

Releasing his grip on her, Dean buckled over slightly, trying to catch his breath. Just as swiftly as he went down, he came back up, just in time to see the figure go to the other side of the bed.

Reaching down, she grabbed the journal making sure no pages fell out, she could not afford to try and break in again. Turning she gasped in surprise at what she saw before her.

"Hello," Dean grinned mischievously, and just as quickly as his grin faded, he brought his fist upon her, striking Riley hard on her jaw. Trying to dodge, Riley failed and instead found herself falling into the wall. Bracing her impact Riley looked to him. Seeing his next blow heading for her face, she pushed away from the wall rolling over the bed behind her, landing on her feet across from him. Dean's hand fell hard upon the wall, causing him to grimace ever so slightly in pain before turning his attention back to her.

The journal still in hand, Riley raced for the door.

"Not so fast," Dean's voice came from behind her as he rushed her, forcing Riley hard against the wall beside the exit. "I'm not through with you yet pal," Dean whispered menacingly in her ear, the weight of his body keeping her pinned against the wall. One hand grabbing at her head, pushing it hard into the barricade before her. The pain surged through her head, only encouraging the fire in her.

Growling to herself, she pushed hard away from the wall, gaining some room to move.

"I don't think so," Dean said, catching his balance, he forced the intruder back toward the wall.

Hoping he would do that, Riley braced her feet against the wall, causing him to become unbalanced. Walking the wall, she reached higher before using what strength she could muster to knock them both back.

Caught off guard by the move, Dean's legs buckled as he lost his balance, sending both of them crashing to the carpeted floor, a moan escaping his lips.

The impact stunned her momentarily before she used its solid surface to her advantage. Striking down hard she elbowed him in his side, forcing Dean to release her from his grip.

Once released, she rolled away backing to the wall immediately as she stood.

"You're a chick?" Dean's voice choked out as he moved to all fours, one hand going quickly to his side before returning to the floor beneath him.

"Surprise," Riley announced, finally speaking up, changing her tone just slightly so as not to be recognized. Running forth she kicked him hard, in the same spot she previously elbowed only moments before. The assault sending him back to the carpet.

She knew she would have to delay him somehow, or he would follow her. Remembering her discovery earlier, Riley raced for the handcuffs that still lay sprawled across the table. Returning to Dean who had just started to rise once more, she struck him again sending him to the ground. Placing one cuff around his wrist, she placed the other around the wooden bed frame. It probably wouldn't hold him long, but it would at least give her a head start.

Getting his senses Dean tried to reach for the woman as she walked away, but to his surprise found himself tied. Looking to the cuffs that bound him he cursed them, then turned his attention back to the woman just in time to see her bend down to grab his father's journal.

"I'll find you," Dean called out to her as Riley stuffed the aged book into her satchel. "Wherever you go, I will find you," Dean threatened as she tossed the bag onto her back.

"I'll look forward to it," Riley replied. Opening the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Sam pulling in. Closing the door tightly behind her, Riley heard the man struggling from within, cursing as he went. Taking off the disguise that covered her face she breathed in fresh air, still slightly dampened by the rain. Settling her nerves she ran for her car, tossed the satchel in the front passenger seat, and left.

Pulling as hard as he could, Dean couldn't force his hands out of the cuff.

"Beaten by a chick," Dean said aloud to the empty room. "Sam won't let me hear the end of it."

Pulling the bed, Dean slowly tried to make his way to his jacket on the other side of the room. Unfortunately the location at which the woman had handcuffed him made it rather difficult for him to get enough footing to move.

"Come on," he cursed, his anger with the situation growing with every moment.

"Stupid son of a….." Dean growled as his final attempt at freedom failed. "Come on Sammy." He begged, a sensation within him growing as the minutes passed.

* * *

**OMG! Finally something right lol. I know Dean is an excellent at hand to hand combat but my friend Cassie and I wanted to create a character that could pose a challenge for him, both mentally (personality wise) and physically (thats not to say she would beat him every time. Just catch him off guard) As the stories progress Cassie and I plan to reveal more and more about her past and what not. So please enjoy and if you would be so kind, please review. Everything is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Behold the mighty paperclip

**thank you for your reviews. :) I'm sure you have questions, and they will be answered in time. As for Riley stole the journal, you'll find out soon. Thank you all again. For reading, reviewing, everything :) Please enjoy the chapter and continue with your reading and reviews.**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, there was a car accident, some moron knocked the power….." Sam confessed as he entered the hotel room, his words catching in his throat at the sight before him.

The light in the corner, having been turned back on by the hotel's generator, sent its golden glow across the room. There, at the foot of the bed, was Dean, his head back against the bed, having given up on his attempts to break free.

"I see your meeting went well," Sam joked, letting a small laugh escape him as his older brother looked his way.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Dean asked, his demeanor showing the frustration he felt.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, setting the supplies he had bought on the table. He looked around the room again, the duffel bag before him lay empty, its contents spilled across the table, the beds a mess, a picture that had adorned the wall now lay on the floor, luckily undamaged.

"You don't want to know," Dean sighed as he ran the events through his mind once more. He still couldn't believe that a woman had kicked his butt and handcuffed him to the bed, '_usually it would be the other way around_', he laughed to himself.

"Where's the key?" Sam asked, bringing his brother back to the present. The clothes now an even bigger mess then before do to Sam's rummaging.

"Don't have one." Dean's face lit up. A smile framing his face. "Hand me my jacket," Dean sighed.

"Just how do you plan to get out without a key?" Sam asked as he looked for his brother's coat, before finding the leather article sprawled out underneath the round oak table. Handing it off to his brother, he took a seat on the opposite bed and watched as Dean dug through the contents of his pockets.

"With this," Dean's face once more lit up with a smile. This one a mask of triumph as he located the object of his desire. Holding the prized treasure up a moment longer, he saw Sam start to laugh. "Laugh it up," Dean added lowering the paperclip. Bending the thin metal he fixed himself a quick key and inserted it. Maneuvering it around, he eventually heard the familiar and welcoming click. Letting the cuff fall from his wrist he placed the paperclip back into his pocket. Looking up he saw Sam give him a look of amusement.

"What?" Dean asked, not finding any of the situation too amusing, although he had to admit, had it been the other way around, he probably would have laughed. Not to mention rubbed it in a little.

"Nothing," Sam smiled, trying to hold back his laughter as he watched his brother get up. "So what happened?" Sam asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Don't want to talk about it," Dean replied looking through their things for anything else the perpetrator may have taken.

"I come back to the hotel room to find the room a mess, you handcuffed to the bed frame and you don't want to talk about it," Sam responded, watching his brother roam around the room, oblivious to his presence.

"Where's dad's journal?" Sam asked, changing the topic. He knew once his brother's mind was set it would be difficult to get him to change it. Besides he wanted to solve the demon problem and get out of this town as soon as possible.

"What?" Dean hadn't really been paying attention, his mind lying elsewhere as he changed his shirt and put his shoes on.

"Dad's journal? I need to look up several leads," Sam stood to get his computer, shuffling through several pages of notes he had taken regarding the demon they may be facing.

"You really need it now?" Dean asked grabbing his phone. He took the time to glance to his younger brother.

"No, I just asked for the hell of it Dean," Sam shot back sarcastically as he set the laptop up. "Seriously though, I need the journal." Plugging the computer in an outlet nearby he flipped the lid open and turned it on. The whirring of its star tup breaking the momentary silence as he awaited Dean's answer.

"Funny story…" Dean replied forcing the tiniest laugh as he struggled to find the words. "Dad's journal…."

"Yeah…." Sam nodded taking a step away from the computer screen, he stared curiously at his brother.

Grabbing his jacket, he tossed it on before finishing. "It's kinda….gone." Straightening his collar Dean looked to his phone to check the time.

"What do you mean gone?" Sam questioned, surprise and confusion in his voice. "How could dad's journal be gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know Sam. Gone, as in not here. You wanna know what happened, someone broke in stole dad's journal in the process of beating the shit out of me ok," Dean lashed out. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so angry at Sam, all he knew is he needed to leave. Needed to find Ericka and sitting here arguing with Sam wasn't helping his mood.

"Look," Dean spoke up after an uneasy silence filled the space between him. Back at the table Sam had sat down, his hands cradling his chin as he let the news of the fact that their dad's prized possession was stolen, and there was no guarantee they would get it back. "I don't know where it is Sam, but I promise you we'll find it ok?" His voice softer then it had been moments before.

"Yeah," Sam replied, taking another moment to think before he went to work on his laptop, resorting to the only information they had left.

"Look I gotta go, I'm late," Dean commented as he rose to leave, taking a pause at the door he continued. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sighing Sam looked to the older man, the one who always looked out for him, kept him out of trouble, saved him times beyond count. "I know. And look its not your fault. It could have been worse," Sam smiled, knowing that he was right, it could have been worse. Dean could have been dead. Having his brother standing and breathing is more important then pages in a book.

Sending him a small smile Dean shut the door. Glancing to his phone, he saw the time. 11:47, he still hoped Ericka would be there.


	10. Motives

Riley smiled silently to herself, the good things about little towns like this, the bars stay open all night. Finding a booth in the far back the young 25 year old made herself comfortable and ordered a drink. Skimming through the pages of the book Riley located the information she sought, practically at the end of the journal. The man's words lay scribbled hastily and were nearly undecipherable. Brushing dark strands behind her ears the woman eagerly tried to make sense of script. Resting her cheek upon the palm of her hand, Riley jerked quickly away as pain shot through her. The area along her jaw still sore from the confrontation with Dean earlier. The woman had no doubt that a bruise would show itself soon. Wishing to keep the mark unseen by others, Riley lowered her loose hair back around her neck, hanging several shorter strands along her face.

"Jerk," Riley stated trying to pop her jaw, hoping that maybe that would alleviate some of the pain, but she wasn't that lucky. Taking a long drink of the cold beer before her Riley hoped to drown the pain away if only a little, savoring the taste as it poured from the bottle.

She would have been able to enjoy the moment a little longer had it not been for the insistent vibrating of her cell in her pants pocket. Sighing heavily she reached for her phone, knowing who it was before she even looked.

"Yeah?" Riley's voiced easily laced with frustration and exhaustion not so much with the person on the other end, but with the days events in general. The plan was easy, one she had tried before on others with success, but not this time.

"You get it?" the woman's voice emanated from the other end of the line. In the crowded bar Riley had barely heard her words.

"Right to business aren't we?" Riley sighed, one hand holding the phone to her ear the other massaging the bridge of her nose. "I mean, I don't even get a 'hi Riley', 'how are you?'"

"Knock it off Riley," the voice replied, the annoyance in her tone clearly showing she wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Just trying to have a polite conversation," Riley replied leaning back in the cushioned bench, sinking deeper into the leather cushions. Notes from the Winchester's journal as well as some from her own still laying in front of her.

"How did it go?" The woman asked. Still, pushing the more serious undertone of their conversation.

"Could have been better, but I got it. I had to go through the eldest. Don't think he would have approved, but they never would have given it to me any other way.," Riley answered, thumbing through several pages of the journal as she spoke.

"I know" the woman said, surprise hitting Riley when she swore she heard sympathy in the woman's voice.

"Well don't feel too bad, Dean put up a good fight," she mused, her hand going to her jaw and rubbing it gently. Stings of pain still hitting it every now and again. John had trained them well.

"What did you expect?" the woman's voice showed the smiled she wore. "Did you find what you need?"

"I think so, John wrote it practically in the last pages of the journal. Found it just as you called. It's not much, but hopefully it will be enough," Riley answered, half paying attention to the person on the other end, half paying attention to the words she read looking for anything that stood out.

"I know what this means to you Riley, but you're gonna have to face the facts that maybe..." the woman commented before being interrupted by Riley's harsh words.

"I'm not stupid, Ellen. I know the odds but I still have to do this." Riley shot back, on a whim her eyes surveyed the bar scene around her hoping that no one had heard the raising of her voice. The image she saw made her heart jump.

"I'm not saying you are Riley." The older Hunter knew better than to think that. Ellen knew Riley was quite capable of taking care of herself, but that never stops her from voicing concern. "I'm just saying that maybe there is nothing more to it. Maybe it happened just the way John said."

"I know...but I need to see for myself. I need to make sure. I need to see things for myself. John knew that." Riley's voice was sad as she thought on the matter at hand.

"Look, I know what this means to you, I do kid. Maybe you're right, maybe there's something out there for you to find. Something John didn't want you to. But maybe John and your dad chose it to be that way for a reason." Ellen knew the thoughts that would be running through the young woman's head, and Ellen knew she had every right to think them.

"Perfect," Riley stated, movement from the entrance to the bar catching her attention. "If my night didn't suck already."

"Riley what's…." the woman began to ask, but wasn't able to finish when Riley's words, broke in.

"I can't believe this," Riley half said as she slammed the phone shut. As quickly as she could, Riley closed the journal and shoved her things's it into her small bag. Riley hadn't thought they would show up here, but sure enough, right there across the bar, were Sam and Dean. Hurrying she hoped she could get out without them seeing her.

As she packed Riley couldn't help but notice the look of fury on Dean's face as he ordered a beer from the bar.

* * *

**And thus the lady on the phone is revealed MWAHAHAHAHAHA lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As always please read and share a thought or two. thank you always.**


	11. So close, so far

**Hello once again everyone! Thank you so much for reading and a special thank you to those who has elected to review as well. Reviewing isnt necessary but greatly appreciated. Please enjoy this next chapter and have a safe holiday season. **

* * *

"Give it a rest Sam," Dean growled as making his way to the bar, his muscles tense as the days events filled his mind. The fact that the one who kicked his ass and left him tied helplessly to the bed for a couple hours happened to have been a girl slipped out on their way to the bar and now Dean found himself wishing he could take the story back. All the way to the bar the older man had to listen to the hushed chuckles of his younger brother.

Dean had gone to city hall hoping that Ericka would still there but no real surprise, she wasn't. He had searched everywhere and she was gone and as he returned to the hotel room Dean felt a sudden twinge run through his body. He felt angry and wanted to escape for the night, his method of escape, the local bar. Hoping beer and pool would help him to forget the messed up night he had.

"Calm down, Dean. Don't make me get a waitress," Sam joked, laughing at his own saying.

Dean's reaction came with a nasty look and a swig of his just opened beer. Walking past him, the older man made his way to the pool tables in the back. His hand still hurt from punching the wall, but in no time the beer would ease that feeling and the sooner the better as far as Dean was concerned. 'Damn bitch' the nights events filled his mind. The woman wasn't the usual run-of-the-mill Dean was used to. She could fight, and whats more she was able to fight him. Fought him and ran off with the journal. Rage surged through him. He would find her, whoever she was, and when he did, Dean swore to himself he would make sure she would know never to mess with him again.

"Beer please," Sam asked, taking a moments break from annoying his brother. "Thanks."

Grabbing the cold bottle Sam followed his brother who was already looking for a cue stick to start a game. Several men waited nearby obviously eager to play, money was already set on the table.

"Come one Dean it's no big deal, it happens to lots of guys," Sam commented as grabbing a seat on a stool nearby he watched Deans jaw clench. Setting his drink down beside Sam the younger brother couldn't help but notice how his Deans eyes glared to him with anger and frustration. "You're just getting rusty with the women that's all." Sam smiled. His brother had always been the ladies man, so Sam reveled in his little misfortunes with the opposite sex. The glare Dean gave him next let him know he was taking the situation too far. "Sorry. I'll stop," Sam swore, taking a drink of his beer, the smile on his lips deceiving the thoughts that raced through his mind. He had seen Dean upset but this was a whole new level.

'Geez,' Sam had never seen his brother act so angry. The entire way over to the bar his brother had been distant, even when they talked about Sam's findings at the library. Unfortunately he had been unable to find any useful information, but he was at least able to find some more leads. Nothing much, save for a few paper clippings that discussed the fire and gave a list of those that died. Sam had already decided that he would go to the rebuilt city hall in the hopes that something survived from the original fire or even something that would give the hunter an idea on where to look next.

Sam had been about to turn his attention back to his less then calm older brother when the quick movement of a figure from the back caught his eye.

* * *

She had to admit Dean didn't look too happy as he left his brother's side and grabbed a cue stick to play. Well, more hustle a game for money then playing, hunters play to win and only play when they know they stand a chance of winning. Riley laughed to herself, just like any other hunter the slim brunette had done her fair share of playing a wide variety of games in an effort to win money for her next trip. 'Playing games...more like playing people' Weaving her way through several costumers and a barmaid Riley finally saw the door within sight and she let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Hey Laura!"

* * *

"Hey Laura!" Sam shouted, loud enough so several people looked to see who the man was yelling at. He hoped he remembered the name right, although Sam highly doubted he'd forget the name of the woman that turned his brother's sly moves down. Another laugh boiled to his surface as he ran Dean's first encounter with the strange woman through his mind. How sure Dean had been and how coolly Laura walked away, obviously aware of what Dean's intent had been.

Watching her continue on Sam thought she didn't hear him and, not wanting to draw more attention to himself, Sam used other means to get her attention.

* * *

Deep down Riley had hoped neither men would have seen her, or perhaps it had been someone else that was being called for. Her heart pounded within her chest, quickening her pace Riley continued on. Had it not been for the mass of people in the area that she had to weave through, Riley knew she would have been able to make it out.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from behind her, a hand reaching for her arm, halting her stride to the door, which now only stood several feet away. Her heart froze.

"Laura?" the voice asked again. Cringing at the name, Riley forced a smile before reluctantly turning to face her follower.


	12. one on one with a Winchester

**Once more I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and a special thanks to those who review and add it to their favs. That means sooo much. My friend, and co-author, Cassie and I were so worried about whether or not people would like or dislike the story and our very own character. Oh before I forget, Cassie and I own nothing Supernatural. Not Dean or Sam (although that wouldn't be so bad if we did lol) They belong to their respective owners and creators. Our character Riley is ours. So please read and enjoy. And for those who may or may not have remembered. This 'episode' takes place a couple months after John Winchester's death and shortly after Dean and Sam have already met Ellen and Jo. Thanks again and read and review. Thank you all. :D**

* * *

The deep emerald hue of her eyes met the darker of his as she smiled.

"Hi," Riley greeted him as warmly as she could. "Sam right?" Riley asked trying to sound as though trying to remember his name actually caused her to think. Lying and pretending to strangers while on a case is one thing, the don't expect it and they can't see the difference, but lying to another hunter...you had better be good, or just damn lucky in order to pull it off.

"Right," Sam laughed, moving aside to let several people exit. "I didn't think we would run into you again," Sam added taking a sip of his beer. In the distance, the young man heard Dean antagonizing his fellow pool players.

"Oh, come on," Dean's voice came loud over the sounds of beer bottles hitting the table tops and the crash of pool balls sinking. Glancing over, both Riley and Sam saw the anger boil on the faces of those the older Winchester toyed with, obviously annoyed with his attitude.

"Neither did I," Riley sighed, bringing her attention back to Sam briefly before the antics of Dean caught her attention once more. The looks of the men around him send a wave of uncertainty through her.

"Would you like to join us?" Sam asked motioning to Dean in the far corner, the stack of money on the table's edge already building as his game continued.

"I don't know. It's getting late and I should really be heading back for the night," Riley stated, trying to look as if turning him down was actually a big deal to her. She had to admit she didn't have anywhere she had to be for the night, but she had wanted to get a closer look at the journal, and she couldn't very well do that while sitting with them. "Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude." A bellowing laugh erupted from Dean once more as he mocked his opponents missed shot. Judging by the man's size and tattoos that covered his bazooka sized arms like a second skin, he wasn't the kind of man that liked being mocked. Looking to the men that crowded in his corner, Riley had a feeling the massive boulder with legs wasn't alone.

"Tell you what, just come over for a little. You can leave whenever you like," Sam smiled. He didn't like the idea of pushing her to join them, but Dean's attitude was starting to annoy him and having a down to earth conversation with someone other than his brother would be nice for a change.

"I don't know," Riley sighed, taking another glance behind Sam she saw the men taking a long, rather pissed off look at Dean.

"Bring it on Grandma," Dean replied, stepping aside to allow Gargantua his next shot.

Riley had to admit something about the way Dean acted was a little off for him. Thinking a moment longer, she finally agreed. Something wasn't right and for the first time tonight the young woman found herself willing to put her own case aside and focus on the rather obnoxious man playing pool before her. "Why not."

Following Sam back, Riley checked to make sure the satchel she carried was securely closed and right at her side. With Dean in the mood he seemed to be in Riley was quite sure she didn't want to be caught with their father's journal.

"Want a drink?" Riley was surprised when the younger man not only pulled a chair out for her but offered to retrieve her a drink. Sam really was the 'softer' of the two brothers.

"Beer is fine," Riley replied, her eyes darted to Dean who didn't even notice her arrival. Still mocking those he played, Dean readied for another hit, sinking number four in a corner pocket. A smile on his face, as he looked for his next move. Soon Riley's thoughts fell to earlier this afternoon. On a whim she had looked up cases in the area while following the duo and found herself traipsing around a graveyard, with Dean and Sam hot on her tail. For the life of her Riley couldn't figure out why she did it. They were hunters, two of them and John's boys no less, they could handle themselves. Besides, all she had wanted was the journal which was now safe and sound at her side, for now at least, but as soon as she realized all the victims were male she immediately went through her own sources and tried to figure out what they may be facing and Riley wanted to make damn sure she was wrong before she left.

"I hope you can do better than that," Deans constant charade of his better-than-you attitude pulled Riley back from the depths of her own thoughts. Honestly Riley thought that had it not been for the woman Riley thought to be his girlfriend standing to the side, the man would have beat Dean where he stood.

"Here you go," Sam set her beer in front of her before taking a seat beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled bringing it to her lips she took a long drink of its cooling contents. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you and your brother doing here in Montana? And in Troy, no less?" Riley asked. Setting her beer down she brought her eyes to his, making the question sound as genuine as possible.


	13. from bad to worse

"Visiting an old college friend," Sam lied taking a nervous sip of his beer.

"Oh yeah?" she asked watching his movements, knowing that he would lie before he even spoke. "How is this friend of yours?" Riley asked her eyes once again going to Dean who still hustled his game, from the looks of it the man seemed to have calmed down a bit as he claimed his winnings, daring for another taker.

"He's dead," Sam stated taking another drink before setting his now nearly empty bottle down. To play the part the man lowered his gaze as though the thought of the mysterious dead friend brought pain to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Riley commented her voice laced with false pain in order to sound sincere. The young woman had to give the man props, if she didn't already know the truth Riley swore she would have believed him in a heart beat. Everything from the lowered gaze to the hand that momentarily traced his jaw as though deep in thought.

"Thanks. It's okay, really." Sam added, taking a glance to his older brother only to see him starting another game. Not that it bothered him, they did need the money, but right now Sam rather enjoyed a normal conversation with someone other then Dean. What's more, is it was a normal conversation that normal people have without anything supernatural within its context. The last time he had that was ages ago.

"What about you?" Sam finally asked after a moment's pause. Clearing his throat, he brought his attention back to her. "Not that I don't mind the company of course."

"Just passing through actually," Riley smiled. "A friend of mine lives in the area. She's always telling me how beautiful it is here so I figured I would stop by and visit her." Riley focused her attention to the bottle in her hand, out of habit she started peeling it. "So tell me about your friend Sam."

"Chris Fuller..." Sam tried to keep the surprise in his voice hidden. The younger Winchester hadn't anticipated her asking about him. The fact that the woman stated she knew someone in the area would test his memory on all the facts that he had accumulated.

"I'm sorry, I'm prying again aren't I?" Riley questioned with shame she filled her words with seemed to appear genuine to him. On the inside she couldn't help but feel slightly bad for misleading them. But all is fair in this game they call their life.

"What? No, no it's fine. We met him at a college. Out of state." Sam replied, the lies, although quickly pieced together form tidbits he learned from his family and friends, flowed eloquently from his lips with hardly any effort.

"What college did you guys meet at?" Riley was impressed, the man knew his stuff.

"Bradford University," Sam finally spoke up, his voice slightly wavering at the start. He watched the woman beside him, her actions seemed to be heartfelt as she placed a gentle hand on his. The greens of her eyes filled with what Sam could only think to be sympathy for him. A sudden pain of guilt welled within the man. Here was a young, attractive woman who listened intently to his lies and believed every word.

"Well my condolences. " Riley mused, taking a moment to ponder the man's answer. "How long will you and your brother be in town?" Retrieving the hand she had lain on his Riley returned her attention to Dean. Obviously the match he found himself in was beginning to drag out.

"Well…., we actually hadn't decided." Sam reached for words as they came. Looking quickly at Dean, Sam wished he had been closer so that he might have given their reply. He was always the better at coming up with false excuses. After all, he had been coming up with them longer then Sam had, and his always seemed to work. "Want another beer?" Without hesitation Sam sought for a change of subject. Perhaps he would let Dean talk to her later, when he was feeling better of course. Still Sam couldn't believe how much Dean had changed from when he left to meet the mysterious girl and when he returned shortly after. Dean had seemed more distant, angry. Sam just chalked it up to the intruder who stole their father's journal.

"Pathetic," Dean's words interrupted their conversation once more. Causing both to look his way just as a man approached him.

"You cheated," the man growled. He was roughly Dean's height, but easily had another forty pounds or even more on him. "I'm not paying you shit."

"You will, if you know what's good for you buddy," Dean shot back. Walking up to the man so they nearly touched. Dean's eyes locked with his, their faces inches away.

Glancing to Sam, Riley saw worry in his eyes. Even though Dean's opponent was roughly the same height, he still had at least 30 pounds on him as well as back up.

"Is your brother always so aggressive at pool?" Riley asked, feeling worry start to sink in. She didn't feel like running anyone to the emergency room, and judging by the fact that several men walked up beside Dean's opponent, it would be Dean she would have to take.

"Not usually," Sam stood up and rushed to take his place beside Dean. Worry still evident in his eyes, his stride showing the hesitation he felt for what was going to happen.

'Crap.' Grabbing her things Riley followed suit. She had already been in one confrontation tonight, she wasn't ready for a second.

"Is that a threat pal?" the man hissed, tossing the pool stick down, fists at his side.

"No threat," Dean replied, you didn't have to know him to see the anger building below the surface. Adrenaline surged through him as Dean looked the man down. "It's a promise," Dean smiled mischievously, sizing up the man before him.

"Why you little….." The man's knuckles went white. The woman who had been at his side the entire night no stood several feet away. Riley could see a twinge of fear laced in her orbs. She obviously knew what was going to happen.

"Dean, just drop it," Sam spoke up, his words not fazing his older brother in the slightest. Dean's eyes still remained on the small group of men before him. Sam looked the small group over. Their weaponry catching his eye. One had a knife partially concealed on his belt loop. Another held his beer bottle at the ready, the other a pool stick. Sam knew chances were good they could take them, but right now they couldn't afford any interference from the local authorities.

"Can't do that Sam," Dean replied, unmoving, eyes still transfixed on the group before him. The desire to fight grew within him, its source unknown even to him.

From several feet away Riley scanned the scene. The room didn't allow for much movement with the table and chairs. The people that posed the threat were obviously visibly armed and Riley was hesitant to see what weapons they had hiding underneath their clothes. Every possible scenario played throughout her mind and none would end well if Dean didn't learn to shut up.

"It's just a game Dean," Sam commented, his eyes still looking past his brother. Looking to him, Riley noticed that Sam also saw the weaponry the men carried and he knew that this would end badly.

"And I won, fair and square," Dean stated coolly.

"Dean we never win fair and square you know that." Sam replied, keeping his voice low so no one else would hear. "Now give the man his money back. We can get more later." Sam quickly shot a look around, his eyes going from the men to Riley then to the men again.

"The hell with that." Dean shoved his brother back. The move catching even Sam off guard.

Riley watched what had just happened intently and felt the wave of fear shutter through her body. She had heard of Sam and Dean from their father, seen them fight before, but something felt off about this scenario. Riley wasn't sure what it was, but from what she did know, this wasn't the Dean she had heard of or seen. Looking to Dean's hands, she saw them shape into fists.

* * *

**I know, not exactly and exciting chapter huh lol. More of a filler if anything. please read and be kind enough to review if you can. Thank you always for reading and please enjoy the continuation of the story.**


	14. crouching tiger hidden hunter

Stepping between the feuding men, Riley attempted to widen the ever shrinking space between them. Swallowing hard she looked to them both. A look of surprise and recognition rose in Dean's face, momentarily hiding the anger he was feeling.

"Come on guys, it's just a game," Riley said, using the sweetest and calmest voice she could muster, hoping no one would make a move. Deep down the woman hoped that she could settle this matter without them resorting to violence. Her eyes pleading with Dean to stop as she smiled ever sweetly to all the men, hoping charm would avail over stubborn masculinity.

"Sorry lady, but that stupid son of a …." The heavily tattooed man started up once more, his voice rising as anger started to surge though his veins, his knuckles turning white. The men behind him waiting for the signal to attack.

"Hey!" Riley interrupted, for the first time her voice filled with impatience and offense with the man's words. "Be mad all you want buddy, but watch your tongue," Riley added, forcing her voice to return to the more docile tone she had started with.

The man held his tongue, his eyes going from her then to Dean, who still stood behind her.

"Tell you what gentlemen, my friend here worked hard for his earnings for nearly the last hour. How about he gives you the money you fronted for the game, and he keeps the rest. That way you both win. You get your money back, he keeps his winnings and everyone makes it out of here without trouble," Riley proposed a smile on her face. By the look on the man's face, she could tell that chances were good that he was actually taking her proposal seriously.

"Butt out Barbie."

"Shut up, Dean," she snapped, probably a little more demanding then what she intended, but she really didn't want a fight right now, figuring she was still sore from the last one she encountered. "Give the man back his money," Riley ordered. She saw the refusal boiling in his eyes. She didn't have to turn to know that the men behind her were on the brink of losing control.

"No," his stated flatly, the money still remaining in his pocket. Riley heard the defiance in his words, just as evident as the defiance in his stance.

The man's movement was quicker then she had anticipated and Riley soon found herself thrown harshly aside, had it now been for the quickness of the wavy haired man that had been beside her, Riley was sure she would have hit the floor hard.

"You okay?" Sam's words came hurried as he caught the falling woman. Her attempts to ease the tension between his brother and the angry bikers failed as he saw his Dean tackled over the banister that separated the game room from the rest of the bar.

"Yeah. Thanks." Steadying herself Riley eyed the two men.

"Excuse me." After making sure she was okay Sam turned his attention to his now sparring brother. The banister, feeble to say the least, did nothing to slow their crashing into the neighboring room.

The music, loud, the mugs breaking and beer bottles colliding all but stopped as the duo crashed hard. All eyes focused on the new found entertainment.

Dean's lungs ached for the air the blow had deprived his lungs. He heard the banister crumble, felt it splinter as they broke through. The faded, beer stained floor breaking their fall.

"Dean!" Sam effort to race to his brother's aid abruptly halted as the man closest to him jumped into the fray. His fist hitting the younger Winchester low, causing him to double over before being thrown out of the game room and into his own battle.

Dean felt the all too familiar metallic taste of his own blood. A blow had landed hard splitting his lip and leaving a then trail of crimson down his chin. Dean swung high landing a blow of his own, sending the man falling into the wall. His eyes turning briefly at the sight of his younger brother fighting his own attacker before returning to his own.

In the distance Riley saw a waitress on the phone, no doubt calling the cops. Thoughts on what she would do filled her mind. The two men seemed to have been holding her own and a wave of relief spread over her.

Sam easily dodged the heavier mans strike, countering with his own, the blow sending the man back several feet. He didn't want to fight, but the man gave Sam little room for debating the situation. Just as quickly as the man went back he began his new assault. Sam watched as he revealed his weapon, a six inch knife.

Beside her Riley saw the remaining two men smile, she could only imagine the thoughts that filled their mind. They silently cheered their friend as he took swing after swing and the younger Winchester, each blow narrowly missing the man's body. Not far off Dean battled on, his assailant equally injured as blood seeped from what she assumed was a now broken nose.

Sam felt the knife as each attack missed its mark. The shimmering blade barely missing his flesh, tearing at his loose clothing. Evading each assault Sam waited for the right moment to counter, he didn't have to wait long. To the hunter's luck, the large amount of booze in his system caused the heavier man to misjudge he last strike, his own weight sending him teetering.

Just as quickly as the fight started, the tides changed to Sam and Dean's favor, much to the remaining biker's annoyance. Riley saw their movement. The taller of the two reached for the blade at his back. Beside his the shorter, stockier one clenched his fists ready to join the brawl. Without thinking Riley kicked, her blow landing hard on the mans wrist, sending the knife to thte floor. Pure hatred surged from his eyes as he looked her over.

With his balance compromised Sam stroke hard, disarming the man. The blade fell carelessly between them. A knee to the head sent the man crashing to the floor.

Riley swung low, her foot catching behind the mans knee, sending him down to all fours. The man last man standing looked her over, dodging his blow and using the crumpled man before her, Riley brought her leg high. The blow crashed hard on the back of the mans neck, sending him to the ground. Glancing behind her, Riley's next blow was quick and precise as she aimed her elbow to the tender flesh of his temple, cutting the taller of the two men down. His body fell in a heap to the floor beside his friend who attempted to stand, but fell. The world around him spun.

One last strike sent the man flying back, breaking through a table. He didn't get back up. Dean eyed him momentarily before looking to his younger brother who sent his own attacker crashing to the ground with a knee to the head. The attacker stirred and moaned but did not stand.

"Ready for round two?" Dean asked wiping the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He knew two more men remained. Sam didn't reply. His jaw was clenched in preparation. "So who's next?" Deans eyes flashed around the game room. One man lay crumpled on the floor, another barely starting to stand. Deans eyes flashed immediately to his younger brother. "Did you?"

"No." Sam looked quickly around. A knife lay on the ground beside the unconscious man, as the young woman blonde who was with the four men attempted to help the struggling man to his feet. Laura was gone. "We gotta go."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in the update, my co-writer and I took the holidays off. We hope you all had a wonderful and safe holiday season. :D :D**

**Here's our latest chapter. As for people asking why Deans so angry, you will discover in time. Promise. **

**Second of all, Riley's fighting style is different from Sam and Dean for obvious reasons, shes a girl lol. So we talked it over with my husband (who is a 4th degree black belt) and he helped with her fighting style (taekwondo) so please enjoy. We tried to make her fighting believable, we even ran through it (real life reenacting) to see if Riley could do it so hopefully you like it. Once more keep in mind this is one of multiple stories that we created so please read and review and let us know if you would like more. :D Review are always welcome, constructive criticism is always welcomed to help us better ourselves. **


	15. surprise around every corner

From page to page she read, connecting the dots as she went. Arching her neck, Riley sought to ease the pain in it. Checking the clock next to her, she saw the time. Nearing four in the morning. Closing the books and her notes, she sighed. Making her way over to the bed, Riley pulled back its warm welcoming covers and slipped in. She had checked the weather reports and it would be cold throughout the night and far into the next day. Sitting her alarm for 8:30, she pulled the sheets tightly around her, grateful that she had turned on the heater, and for the thick warm pajamas she now wore. Taking in a long deep breath she sunk deeper into the warmth of the bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. The call she had made to Ellen shortly after did little to ease the thoughts that plagued her mind. Even the retired hunter seemed surprised to hear how Dean had reacted. Riley didn't like how the facts had begun to pan out, she didn't like the odds.

Outside the sound of the dying rain could be heard, their melodious song coaxing her into sleep.

* * *

"I thought you said you couldn't dig up anything last night," Dean stated, taking the turn into the city hall parking lot. His mood had not changed much from the night before, even worse when Sam woke him up early.

"I wasn't able to find much, most of the records I was looking for weren't available at the library," Sam replied, arm resting against the closed window as Dean parked the car. The cold from the outside, freezing the glass. The heat from his arm leaving its ghostly figure. "I figured the next best place to find anything would be in the city hall. Since city hall is set on the same lot as the bodies, it seemed like a good choice. Maybe I can find something there that the library didn't have," Sam added.

Parking the car Dean sighed, rubbing the lids of his closed eyes. He hadn't slept well the night before, his body seemed drained. Far more then any hunt he could remember. "How long do you need?" he asked. Dean was reluctant to wake up this morning, finding more comfort in his sleep. His dreams having had been filled with visions of Ericka. The very idea, although Dean found the presence of her there relaxing, though slightly odd. Dean had never before had a woman he had just met walk around his mind while he slept.

"I'm not sure. Few hours I'm guessing, it all depends on how organized their records are," Sam answered stepping out of the car. The chill from the wind made him rush to close his jacket in an effort to fend off the freezing air. He watched as Dean slowly did the same. Dean's eyes were weary, his face slightly pale as he rose from the car. Sam had asked him if he had wanted to remain in bed, thinking that his older brother may be getting sick. Dean had refused, although he didn't make a quick effort to come with Sam to begin with. In a way, Sam hoped he would have taken the offer up, he didn't want another incident like last night.

"What records?" Dean questioned as he wrapped his leather jacket closer around him as they made their way to the city hall steps.

"Death records. Burial plots. The usual stuff." Sam smiled.

Sighing Dean glanced around, remembering the last time he had been there. The sky was darker then it had been then, the chill in the air sending shivers down his spine. His eyes momentarily falling to the parking lot and the neighboring buildings. No one was out, not even the roads, the older man chalked it up to the weather. In the neighboring area, lines of tombstones, grave plots, mausoleums scattered the green holy ground. It wasn't particularly big, but it wasn't exactly small in size either. In the distance something caught his eye.

"Yeah you do that. I'll take a look around," Dean spoke up, his voice far off and distant, his eyes remaining locked to the vision before him.

"What….Dean?" Sam shouted after his brother, who seemed un-phased by his call. Before Sam knew it, Dean turned the corner and was out of sight. Sam never liked it when his brother would do that. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sam turned his focus back to what was at hand. He was about to enter when the door opened, leaving Sam to stare blank faced at an elderly man. Dressed in a professional yet informal style, Sam guessed the man was in or nearing his fifties, though he couldn't be sure. He seemed tired.

"Oh...hello," The man's tone showed the surprise he felt at seeing Sam on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?" His voice soft, yet cracking with the effects of age. His grey eyes meeting the younger man.

"Yes actually," Sam replied, clearing his throat as he straightened himself up. "My name is Michael Creger. I work for the Montana State police department," Sam lied, flipping his fake id open for the man to see. His false badge shone with a dull radiance in the muggy day. The man grabbed his glasses from his pocket to take a look before acknowledging the lie as truth. "We were running through the unsolved murders database and we noticed that you have several suspicious death's that have closely related similarities to others around the state," Closing his id, Sam shoved the wallet back into his pocket. The lie of deaths around the state slid off his tongue easily. "I was wondering if I might have a look at your records."

Taking a moment the man let him pass. "Please come in," he replied, "You will catch your death of cold out there." The man smiled warmly as he closed the door, stopping the draft from entering. The warmth of the building hit Sam like a welcoming wave. "You will excuse me, but I have several affairs I must take care of," the man apologized.

"Thank you," Sam voiced, not wanting to delay the man from his tasks. If anything he hoped he would be gone an extended period of time. "I won't be long."

"Take your time," the man uttered. "Should I be expecting more of you to arrive soon?" The man asked before turning to leave. His coat wrapped around him, waiting to brave the cold.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked rather confused, he was sure that Dean hadn't snuck in, but then again he didn't think of anyone else the elderly man could have spoken of.

"Should I be expecting anymore of you to arrive? Another from your department arrived just shortly before you did. She said some men would arrive to help in her investigation I was just wondering if you were it or if I should expect more?" The man replied, surprised to see the look on Sam's face.

"Oh right," Sam smiled trying to think. "My partner is taking a look around the grounds outside if that's ok."

"Of course, please be careful out there, we are doing some remodeling." Nodding the man turned to leave. "You will find the lovely young woman in the far room. Should you need any assistance don't be afraid to call for me. My name's George Hoffman. I should be back soon. Just have to go across the street."

"Thank you," Sam smiled weakly as the man continued on his way. At first Sam couldn't pry his feet from the ground on which he stood, his eyes looking to the room the man had directed to. "She?" he whispered to himself. Slowly Sam edged his way to the archway that led to the room, inside the lights were lit, a fire in the corner. Taking a swift glance around the corner, he saw the brief silhouette of a woman on the far side of the room. Her back to him, books sprawled across the table before her. Taking a deep breath Sam took his time as he entered the room, easing himself into every step, insuring that no noise could be heard. With every step, he came closer to the woman and still she did not turn. Her eyes transfixed upon the opened pages before her. His hand crept around his back, his gun ready.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. We hope that you have enjoyed our story and we hope you read it through to the conclusion and we hope, if you like this one, you will like future 'episodes' with Riley helping our favorite hunters. Please enjoy the latest chapter. How will the woman react being caught in the act? mwahahahahahhahha lol I have had way to much coffee lol. Enjoy.**


	16. The real Laura Bradly

She had hoped to have been out of the city hall by the time they had arrived. Lord knows she didn't want to have to explain why she was there. Riley knew what she searched for but unfortunately time was not on her side when it came to finding it. She had heard the knock at the door, the way the building was constructed every sound echoed, the shutting of doors, even footsteps creaked throughout the entire building. Even the wind outside seemed to echo, practically threatening to destroy the aging walls.

Riley had to give him credit, he had done a fairly decent job at sneaking up on her. Still she flipped mercilessly through the pages of manuscripts, maps, and certificates looking for that which she desired. Still, Riley could feel his presence move closer to her. The creaking of the floorboards beneath him were barely audible to her, but years of hunting and being hunted let her have a keen eye for knowing when she was watched. She couldn't escape now, she had nowhere to run. Out of the corner of her eye Riley saw his hand move for her shoulder.

Spinning around quickly she locked his elbow, pushing him to the table, his face barely making contact with the books she had been searching in. The expression on his face showing the woman a mix of surprise and frustration.

"Hello Sam," Riley smiled, keeping him locked in the position a moment longer before releasing him from her grip.

Jerking away hard as her grip loosened, Sam nearly knocked her off balance. Eying the woman before him, the man waited for her next move.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled nonchalantly, turning her attention to the door she expected to see Dean walk in. "Where's your brother?" Looking to Sam she saw the look of uncertainty on his face. His eyes beckoned for an answer to a question he had yet to ask. A question she already knew was burning in his mind.

"What?...How? Laura what are you doing here?" Sam asked once the words found their way to his lips. His face still held the look of shock at her being there. He had expected to see an official of the state, perhaps a private investigator, but not her and Sam found himself unsure of what to believe at this moment.

"Had some things I had to look into," Riley replied. Turning away she concentrated on straightening the books she had looked into. The information she needed displayed for all to see, no doubt Sam would see and know right away why she was there.

"What things?" Sam questioned, taking a quick look at some of the still open books. Layouts of grave sites, information of the city itself dating back generations. The sight drew him in and before he knew it he started thumbing through several pages. These were the very things he had come here for, down to the very last detail he had hoped to find.

"My kinda things," Riley answered, seeing the man looking through several pages, she stopped what she did and watched him briefly before quickly snapping the book that he rummaged through shut, more to draw his attention then to stop his searching.

"Anything I can help you with Mr. Williams?" Riley inquired, drawing his attention to her as she pulled the book away. Waiting for his reply Riley turned back to the books by the window. Riley knew that she should have told him the truth, gotten his take on things, but she didn't want to risk what might happen. She wanted to be sure she was right first, that all leads pointed in the direction Riley felt it did. Jumping the gun and making assumptions without facts to back them up could kill people. Not to mention, if the woman was right, she doubted either would believe her at this point.

"No," Sam commented, watching her every movement. Why was she looking up old burial layouts? Why was she looking into the history of the town and why was she being so secretive about it? Sam couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding.

"Then why are you here?" Riley asked, knowing full well why he would be here. The same reason she was here. For information. She wasn't sure why, but Riley felt a sudden urge to look out the window beside her. As she waited for his answer, she quickly gazed outside.

"What can I say, I'm a history buff. And it seems I'm not the only one," Sam joked as he watched her attention stray.

Outside Riley saw him. The eldest of the Winchester's, walking hurriedly. His head turning about in all directions as though looking for something or someone. 'Looking for someone' The thought caused uncertainty and dread to fill her.

"Oh dear God," Riley whispered to herself, hoping that the feeling in the pit of her stomach was wrong. It had to be wrong.

"Laura?" Sam's voice rang in. Turning, Riley faced the younger man, her heart racing, and not because the tone of his voice had caught her off guard. "You ok?"

Fumbling with what to say, Riley realized what she had to do. She had no choice in the matter now. Her fears were realized and she needed help.

"Excuse me?" a soft tone entered the room, wide-eyed Riley looked over and saw the elderly man standing in the door way. It was the caretaker of the facility, Mr. Hoffman.

"Ms. Wyatt is everything ok?" The man asked, looking to Sam and then to her.

"Yes, everything is just fine Mr. Hoffman," Riley replied, trying to contain the eagerness in her voice. "We are almost done here." She smiled hoping the man would leave.

"Take your time," the man said again returning her smile with an equally tender and warmhearted grin. "Ms. Wyatt, Mr. Creger." With a nod he left, leaving her and Sam alone.

"Wyatt? I thought your name was Bradley?" Sam questioned, his eyes looking to her with confusion. Staring at her as though everything he thought he had known about her was suddenly wiped clean.

"Yeah and I thought your name was Williams," she shot back not meaning for it to be a joke, with the thoughts she had running through her mind she didn't have time for joking. "Look Sam, I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." Riley ignored the question. Looking out the window she still saw Dean. "Except for me did your brother meet anyone recently? Did he mention meeting a woman?"

"I'm not going to answer anything until you tell me what's going on here Laura," Sam shot back, the look in his face stern and direct, as were his words and the tone he used. "Wyatt, Bradley, whoever you are."

"Look we don't have time for…." Riley argued, knowing all to well what would happen if they lingered to long.

"Then make the time. Because I'm not going to tell you anything till you tell me who you really are," Sam stiffened, sitting down in a chair across from her, he waited for her response. The look in his eyes and his body language showed her all to well that he would not budge.

Glancing outside Riley felt her heart race, the feeling of dread spilling into her very core.

"My name is Riley Hutchinson. And, like you and your brother, I have a rather… unique job," sighing hard after a moment's reluctance, Riley gave in knowing that he would not allow her to leave until she spoke the truth, and that he would not answer her till she did. Riley couldn't help but see the look on Sam's face start to change as he began to understand what she meant. "And right now, I think your brother is in very serious trouble and if you don't answer my questions he will not live past today."


	17. Unfortunate truths

Hands laying flat on the table's surface, she looked him in the eye and seeing his face change even more, Riley knew that Sam was worried. "Now tell me, has your brother met a woman since your arrival in Troy?"

"Yes. But why? What does she have to do with this?" Sam didn't hesitate when he answered her, but his voice was low as everything he had just heard began to settle. The woman before him went from being a possible lead in an investigation, to a hunter who was looking into the same case.

"When? Where?" Riley prodded, urging him to answer everything. She needed to know how long Dean was under the spirits influence. All the prior victims followed the same time line, the same aggression, the same end.

"At the funeral. Dean said he met her while he was checking Chris' grave. He tried to point her out to me, but I didn't see anyone there. Figured she left with the others." Sam spat out resting his head in his hands, elbows supported by the tabletop. His mind going back to the day in question.

"Did he set a date with her? Agree to meet her? Anything?" Riley kept pushing, but with every answer she got, the feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow.

"Yeah, last night. He was supposed to meet her at eleven, but he wasn't able to make it. He had gotten into a fight and I didn't make it back to the hotel till late. Dean left anyway hoping to meet up with her even though it was nearing midnight, but she wasn't there. That's why we went to the bar." Sam sighed, running his hands down his face before finally halting them at his chin."What does that have to do with anything."

Sighing she smiled, they still had time. The spirit would have been hurt that Dean didn't make it, so she would have to set up another time to meet with him and finish him off.

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked looking at the woman before him, a woman who barely five minutes ago had been Laura Bradley, but was now Riley Hutchinson, a hunter.

"My father, Alex, he fought one with your dad a while back." she answered. She had not wanted to say it, but knew that it was the only sure fire way he would believe her. "I was the one your brother got into a brawl with last night. I was the one that chained him to the bed and, although I didn't want to do it, I am glad I did because that may have saved his life," Riley added, even if Sam was late, had Dean not been chained, he would have walked to the meeting area, and Sam would be planning a funeral right now instead of looking for an angry spirit.

"It was you?" Sam rose quickly and rounded the table, his eyes showing the curiosity and the emergence of anger. "But why?"

"I needed your father's journal." Riley replied, starting to feel nervous at the man's approach. Although she knew she could defend herself, Riley was surprised by the man's response. "Look, your father knew mine. That's how I knew of you and your brother. Our meeting was not coincidence Sam. I had been following you two for months when I caught wind that you were heading to Troy. I needed some information from his journal."

"You knew our father?" Sam's words were bitter as he spoke. "Following us? Why not just approach us and tell us the truth from the beginning?" his words were beginning to fill with frustration and anger as he looked the woman up and down not sure what he should do. Should he trust her, leave, he wasn't sure, but Sam knew he at least had to hear her out. If Dean was in trouble needed to know everything he could in order to help him.

"If I had just come out and told you, 'hey I knew your dad, could I borrow his journal for a couple days?' Do you honestly think you would have helped me. You would have been guarded and suspicious of me from the start." Riley shot back, her voice raising higher then she intended. Glancing quickly to the door she quieted her tone. "The journal is beside the point. Your brother is in serious trouble. That spirit you're hunting, it's angry and it's killing more and more it's chosen and she's found her next victim and it's looking like she chose your brother."

Sam scoffed at the notion. "Look at the facts Sam, your brother is extremely quick to anger, his hostile to everyone that posses a threat to what he wants. More so then the average hunter I've met." Riley argued pushing the younger Winchester to see the connection with the victims.

"I appreciate the concern 'Riley' but you're wrong. The reason Dean was pissed was because you stole our father's book and left him locked to a bed. And he has every right to be." Sam pushed, his reasoning keeping him from admitting the possibility the woman may be right. She couldn't be right. He knew Dean was only upset that the journal was gone. Ever since their father died he's been edgy, this just pushed him over the edge.

"Look there are things out there that not even the mighty Winchester boys can handle. And right now, this is one of them. Based on the information I was able to get and the journals, I believe the spirit is that of Ericka Shannon. She died in the fire in 1805. Many people believed she started it herself to get back at a man who left her to marry someone else."

"The wedding party that died in the fire." Realization hit him, Sam had been right, a scorned spirit. He had been on the right trail all along.

"They say she set the fire to kill her lover and instead died herself. That's why she targets men, the groom survived. She doesn't see the men she kills, she sees the man she tried to kill when she was alive." Riley added, flipping though scattered pages, thrusting her own notes his way. Stories she gathered from the older people in the town, those who were raised with her story.

Sam glanced it over. It made sense, that's why they were always men. She was angry at the opposite sex for what had been done to her. In death Ericka Shannon was accomplishing the one thing she was unable to do in life, get revenge.

"I was hoping to take a look at the journal, get the information I needed then go on my way, but when I researched why you were here, I was worried, seems I was right to be," Riley breathed a sigh of relief when the elderly man didn't return to the room to check on them. "If I am right, your brother is in serious danger. You researched her, out of the information you collected you know how dangerous she can be. You know I'm right Sam. It all fits. Your brother's attitude, the mystery woman, hell even the name. You're not stupid Sam."

"And why should I trust you?" Sam asked, his anger no longer showing in his words, instead he thought seriously on what he had just been told. What if she was right? Dean could be lost. He hated to admit it, but the path connected and Sam began to realize the scenario the woman had placed before him and Sam cursed himself for not seeing it before.

"Because right now, you have no other choice," came her answer, soft yet caring. In her eyes Sam swore he saw sadness and sorrow for them and the situation they were now in.

"What if you're wrong? What if the spirits not after him?" Sam asked, knowing full well chances were slim that she was wrong, the man knew in his gut Riley was right. He was blind to it and he was angry with himself about it.

"Then I'm wrong. No harm done." Riley answered looking at the man before her. He was beaten down with the truth he hadn't been able to see. He was to close to see it. "Tomorrow I will give you your journal and I will leave, you can carry on with your life and you wont see me again. But if I'm right, your brother won't have a tomorrow."

Silence filled the space between the two hunters. Sam ran his fingers roughly through his hair, sighing heavily with the weight that had been thrust upon him.

"Here take this," Riley added, digging through her bag she found the item she searched for. "In my dads journal its said she leaves a mark. That mark is what links them to her. Draws them to want to be with her, even willing to face death. Keep him at the motel tonight, when he sleeps, I need you to look over his neck and shoulder areas. If I am right, you should see a mark like this," she handed the paper over, a small insignia lay scrawled over it. "The deeper the mark the stronger the hold. If you see the marking meet me here tonight, if not, I will kill the bitch myself and you can go on your merry way and pretend none of this ever happened."

Without saying a word Sam took the paper. Looking it once over his eyes returned to hers. Out of all the research he had accumulated no one ever mentioned markings on the victims.

"And if you are right? What do we do?" Sam asked, not wanting to think of what would happen.

"We have to dig up her corpse and perform a ritual that will cast her spirit to back. The usual stuff. If we do this before she gets a hold of your brother, Dean will be saved, if not…you know what will happen," Riley sighed sadly. Her eyes not leaving the man before her. Riley had not wanted him to find out this way, hell even she hoped she was wrong, but given the unseen turn of events, the information that Sam himself collaborated, there was no other scenario that would make sense.

"Sam!" Dean's voice came down the hall, amplified by the structure of the walls and ceiling.

Turning to the door, Sam went to leave, the paper still in his hand.

"Hey Sam?" Riley called after him, her voice low, but high enough that he turned to face her. Moving toward him, Riley handed the still concerned man a small piece of paper. "It will be ok. I promise." She smiled, she knew that things would get bad before the night was over, but she tried to be slightly optimistic about it. "Call me."

Without a word Sam turned back around, shoving the worn paper in his jacket pocket he rounded the corner and left.

Going back to the window Riley looked out on the garden that lined the backyard of city hall. It would be a long night and she had a lot of digging to do.


	18. old memories die hard

**Just a reminder, italics are flashbacks. Please read and enjoy! oh, and thank you for your patience. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't be too sure on the location, but with Mr. Hoffman's unknowing assistance Riley had been able to narrow her search radius.

_She watched as Sam and Dean tore down the road, the roar of the engine fading into the still blistering wind. Grabbing what few schematics she had of the burial plots Riley set to work. She walked the grounds to her destination. Nothing. No marker, no sign that a body had been there. Riley cursed under her breath. The woman raced to find the caretaker of the facility._

_"Excuse me, Mr. Hoffman?" The elderly man turned slowly at the sound of her voice. Riley noticed the red that once kissed his cheeks had faded. _

_"Yes Ms. Wyatt." His demeanor respectful, as Riley would put it, he was from an old school. _

_"I was walking the grounds and I noticed the burial records don't quite match up." Riley indicated the documents she had from the 1800's as well as one that was barely a decade old. The plots remained roughly unchanged, yet she couldn't find the one she desired._

_"Oh yes. Please forgive me. I have been meaning to update the records." Riley saw the apologetic look in the mans eyes._

_"Update them?"_

_"Yes. We had a busted sewer line a while back. We had to relocated some of the bodies the last few years. We are updating the pipes everywhere to ensure it doesn't happen again. They are nearly finished. I was going to update the final records when they were finished." Mr. Hoffman looked softly to her. _

Riley cursed the remains that lay resting below her. To her luck Mr. Hoffman had the rough drafts for the new burial plots in his study, ready for the final documentation. With a copy in her hand, she made her way to the new site. She knew if anything, if Ericka had heard her it would only infuriate her, but with the thoughts running though Riley's mind at that moment, she didn't care.

Taking a last look to her newly made boundaries, Riley headed to her car. Thoughts of all she had to accomplish before night fall filling her mind. She would have to make sure everything was exact that everything was ready. She would have to wait till Mr. Hoffman left for the night.

Falling heavily into the cushioning of the driver's seat, Riley sighed to herself. Thoughts of where she found herself filled her mind. Riley had tried to remain separate, distant from the Winchester boys. She preferred to be on her own. She had learned the hard way that you can't always trust the ones you work with. As quickly as the thought entered Riley pushed it from her mind. They were different. They were John's boys and she knew John, she trusted him. It only felt right to do the same with his sons.

Taking a glance to her glove compartment she felt a pain of guilt hit her. Reluctantly Riley reached over and unlocked it, revealing its contents. There, right in the middle of the practically empty hide away was the metal lock box she yearned for. Retrieving it from the safety of the lair it had called home, Riley grabbed the keys from her key chain. Fumbling past the key to her car Riley found that small silver instrument she sought.

Taking a quick sigh, Riley opened the rectangular container, revealing that which was held so dearly within it. Fumbling through the stack of fake ids, Riley set the enumerable stacks of plastic aside before her eyes finally fell upon what she had dug for. Pulling the item of her desire out, Riley looked down sadly at the faces she saw. The photo, although old and bent, still showed clearly those within it. Riley couldn't help but smile sadly at the man on the left of the picture, her father Alexander Hutchinson. His hair had been just as dark as hers, eyes a deep brown that could read a person with a single glance. His stature strong from his years in the navy. Then his years of hunting. She had been roughly fifteen when her dad had finally let her accompany him on one of his hunting trips. Only after she threatened to go on her own. The thought brought a smile to her face. She remembered the argument like it had been yesterday. He didn't want her in this life. He had only wanted the best for her, not the life of a hunter, after all, that's why he kept the jobs secret so long.

After hours of arguing he relented, bitterly. Riley couldn't help but think that it had been one of the reasons her father had invited one of his hunting buddies along. Riley's eyes faded from the sight of her father, to the man beside them. Hair dark, loose, wild, his eyes dark as well, hiding the pain and anger he had felt for the enemy, yet at the same time he hid a longing and compassion.

"_I remember the look in your father's eyes after your first hunt. He was so proud of you, mad as hell, but proud," his voice cracking over the phone."I think he came to realize you weren't a little girl anymore."  
_

"_I was so scared of doing something wrong. But I knew I would be safe, I had the best in the field there to watch my back," she replied, a smile on her face. The woman's mind wandering to the day in question. Almost bittersweet as she thought of it. Her father never wanted her to live life as a hunter but he soon realized that a time would come when he wouldn't be there to protect her, and she needed to be able to protect herself._

"_Funny isn't it, we never truly realize how important people are to us until they are being taken from us...We never... we never really tell them what they mean to us," the man's voice seemed distant, sad as he spoke. "You're a good kid, one of the best hunters I have seen. Your dad would be proud of you. No matter where they are, parents are always proud of their children. Even if they don't say it as often as they should."_

"_What's wrong John? You're starting to scare me here," Riley laughed slightly, trying to shake off the eerie feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right, she had heard of the accident but she still didn't know all the details.  
_

"_My boy….they're good boys. Without Mary…" Silence hung on the other end of the phone and fear started to grip at Riley. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, he had never spoken of these things to her before. Never like this. He was hiding something.  
_

"_John...?" Riley's voice trembled over the still dead air, hoping to hear the man speak. Pulling her car over to the side of the road, she listened intently for any sound from his end._

"_I need you to do something for me," John's voice broke in, finally dulling the deafening silence. She could hear the subtle tremble in his voice.  
_

"_Anything," Riley replied, the eerie sensation in her heart and gut growing as the moments passed._

"_Whatever happens, I need you to promise me that you will help look after my boys," the man asked, his voice, although growing sincere in his request still held the sadness with it. "They need someone they can trust, that I trust. And Bobby, he's not as young as he used to be. Please..."_

"_But John….."_

"_Swear it!" John shot back his voice raising. "Please Riley."_

"_I swear," at her last words she heard the man breathe a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but feel as though the man was hiding something from her and she was worried to know what it was._

"_Take care of yourself Riley," the man whispered, a sadness in his voice that she could not explain. With his last words the line went dead._

"_John? John…?" Riley cried out loud, a numbing sensation going through her body, the uneasiness in her stomach growing._

She had no idea that his last conversation with her would be their last in this world. Taking a final look to the photo in her hand, Riley looked deep into John Winchester's eyes, "I promise you," she whispered, before shoving the picture back into the darkness of the container that it had for so long called home.

Riley knew she could not afford to fail in this attempt, everything had to be done right, before the demon could finish the spell that had begun to take hold of Dean. Starting her car, Riley backed out of the city hall parking lot and turned toward her hotel room.


	19. over before it started

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked, his voice groggy. Ever since arriving back from city hall, Dean couldn't help but feel tired and exhausted. Going to talk to relatives and friends of the deceased victims only made his fatigue grow with every passing minute. His body seemed to ache as he sat down on the hotel bed. Looking to the time Dean sighed. 5:30, if it was so early why did his body feel like it was so late. "Do me a favor and wake me up at about 9:30," Dean added, making himself comfortable.

"You have plans tonight?" Sam questioned tossing his own jacket aside, momentarily forgetting the valuable contents within it. Trying to shake the look of worry on his face, Sam looked to Dean as he wrestled restlessly on the bed before finally settling comfortably.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, his eyes shut. "Gotta another date with that Ericka chick I told you about. I ran into her today while you were inside city hall," Dean sighed happily, the smile remaining on his face as visions of the woman in the pale yellow dress filled his mind.

"Really?" Trying not to let worry into his voice, Sam tried his hardest to sound normal. A task that was far from easy when thoughts of what possibly awaited his brother filled his mind.

"Yep. This time I'm not gonna be late ,Sammy boy," Dean's voice started to fade away as sleep began to take him over. More thoughts of Ericka filled his mind. Visions of her walking by him gracefully, her scent filling his lungs. Sighing Dean let his mind wander, welcoming Ericka's intrusion. His body feeling heavy, her smile the last thing Dean saw as darkness enveloped him.

Sam knew when Dean had begun to fall asleep, because the smile that had lined his face slowly began to fade, his face relaxed and his breathing became rhythmic.

Sinking low in one of the table's two chairs, Sam sighed, taking a moment to himself before deciding to take a shower, an attempt to clear his mind and ease his burden.

'_The demon bride leaves marks on her victims, on those she chooses…"  
_

Without warning Riley's words filled his mind. How could he have been so blind? How could he not have seen the similarities? The hot water poured over his body, easing the tension in his muscles. Closing his eyes he let the warmth of the water pass over his head.

'She's crazy,' Sam thought to himself pushing today's events from his mind. In his gut the hunter knew otherwise, his instinct told him the woman, who ever she really was, was right.

'_Your brother is in serious danger.' _

Sighing hard to himself, Sam laid his arms against the smooth tile wall, supporting his weight as the water surged over him. There was only one way to prove whether she was right or wrong. The paper that had lay crumpled in his coat pocket.

Other thoughts filled his mind. Riley, that's what she had called herself. If she had known their dad, worked with him, why hadn't they heard of her. Seen her. The young hunter tore through his own mind, through every memory he had in the hopes that maybe he had met her. Maybe a nonchalant whisper from his father of a woman he hunted with, but Sam doubted it. He and Dean hadn't even known about Ellen and Jo till they arrived at the roadhouse. The possibilities of the woman knowing father and them having not heard of her were in her favor.

The water came to an abrupt halt, the comfort he had sought within its warming drought did little for him. If anything the young hunter found himself even more troubled then when he had entered the shower.

Steam poured from the small bathroom, as the chill of the bedroom hit the man hard. Grabbing his coat Sam took a long look to his now deep sleeping brother before grabbing a beer and taking a seat. Closing his eyes, Sam let his mind wander.

The mans eyes closed, the beer in his hand fell slowly to the table before being pulled back up. The tango continued till the man's head fell silently to the side.

_"Can't let you do that Sammy boy," Dean hissed, his words menacing, his eyes afire with rage Sam had never before seen with his brother. For the first time, Sam felt fear at the hands of his older brother. "I can't let you kill her." Dean no longer looked like the brother he had known, instead he looked like a raging beast ready to kill.  
_

_"Riley hurry!" Sam tried to scream the words through his brother's grip on his throat, with every second it grew tighter. The words scratched from his throat, their sound hardly even clear to himself. Struggling, Sam managed to gain some view of Riley off to the side. She rushed to her bag. The world around them cold and so silent. Dead silent. Sam struggled against his brother's firm hold. Still Dean's hands were unrelenting on Sam's throat.  
_

_"Sam!" He heard her call his name as an unseen force sent her crashing to the ground. Sam craned his neck to see her. Standing she looked around for her unseen attacker. Sam watched her face turn to horror and fear. Frantically she struggled as her hands went for her neck, the unseen force choking her, as Riley was lifted from the ground. Hands beating vainly her invisible attacker, soon the force slowly pulled her through the air. Sam was helpless, just as Riley was. _

_"Riley!" Sam watched her face contort as her body gasped for the air it was being deprived, above him Dean smiled, an evil smile, on of enjoyment at the sight. _

_Riley gasped for air that she was being deprived. Sam watched as the womans assault on the invisible grip at her throat began to weaken.  
_

_Before he knew it, Riley was sent through the air, propelled by the still unseen force that attacked her. Her body flew like a rag doll through the air. Sam watched in horror as Riley's nearly lifeless body was cast aside effortlessly, the look of fear on her face as her body's trajectory came to a disturbing halt. Time seemed to slow around him, the dark locks of her hair blowing in the stirring wind as she looked up. Blood trickled from her half-open lips, her body shaking as she looked to the object that now protruded from her body. Her hand went to the wound, to the cold steel now protruding from her chest.  
_

_"No!" Sam shouted seeing Riley's eyes lock with his, the young hunter watched helpless as he saw the light begin to fade from her eyes. Blood spilled from her body as it seized violently. Sam watched as the tremor passed and her body stilled on the fence post that became her death._


	20. realities hit home

**We are sooooo sorry for the delay in the update. We would like to thank everyone who reads and a special thanks to those who take time to review. It is all appreciated. We appreciate the time you take to read our stories and thank you. We hope you enjoy the following chapter. Things are beginning to pick up in the next few and our conclusion for this episode will arrive shortly and a new adventure will begin. As we have stated before, our story will follow the main story line of Supernatural but with our own twists and turns with a new character added to the group. Please read and review and we hope you enjoy the story and our character. **

* * *

Out of breath Sam jerked himself away from the table. The last images of the vision filling his mind. His head pounded as it always did during his episodes and Sam struggled to gain control and steady his breathing once more.

The image of Riley in her last moments as she breathed her last breath, helplessly laying impaled upon the iron fence. Dean's face, the sheer joy and satisfaction on it, the burning rage in his eyes, the cruelty in his voice. Dean. No, not his Dean, not his brother, not anymore.

Sam's eyes shot immediately to the bed where his older brother still lay sleeping. Dean's features still soft as he slept, so unlike the face Sam had seen in his vision. The fire within his brain finally beginning to subside. If anyone would have asked him moments before who would have said Riley was wrong, but now, given his abilities accuracy, he had to face the fact that the stranger woman was right.

Walking steadily to his jacket, Sam dug through the contents of his pockets, looking to Dean time and again for any sign of his waking the younger man continued his hunt. His fingers finally grazing that which he needed, Sam withdrew the paper and eyed it curiously. Looking to Dean, Sam cautiously made his way to the sleeping man. From all his interviews with the victims families, Sam was well aware of the violence the bride's victims were capable of in their last hours, Sam tried hard not to wake his sleeping brother. Try as he might, the vision he had moments before still hindered Sam's movements slightly.

Deans coat still lay beside him on the bed, tosses carelessly before he to fell to the comfort of the bed. Sam steadied his breathing and he leaned ever closer to his sleeping brother. Even if Dean wasn't marked by the spirit they hunted, Sam didn't want to explain to Dean as to why he was invading his space.

After several moments Sam was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief for he saw no mark signifying the demon bride's curse. Bringing his hand to his eyes the weary young man rubbed the bridge of his nose, smiling at the situation and in happiness that for once, his visions had been wrong. There was no mark, so Dean was not being controlled by the demon bride, and thus there was no chance that Riley would die in the graveyard as his vision had shown him.

Chuckling slightly to himself Sam took another look to his brother and, just as quickly as his laughter had started, it died. During his moment of distraction, Sam did not see Dean shuffle ever so slightly in the bed. Nor did he see his older brother's head turn. Moving his face closer Sam's eye grew wide, on the side of Dean's neck farthest from Sam's original line of vision, was the mark. Deep and red, the solid lines of it sending tiny tendrils of its bloody hue fading into the rest of his neck. Stumbling back Sam braced himself against the neighboring bed. His heart racing. Riley was right, Sam instinctively ran to his phone and dialed her number.

"She's got him. You were right." Sam urgently spat before the woman on the other end could say a thing. "What do you need me to do?" Sam asked as he paced the floor, his hand running through his wavy hair as uncertainty filled his mind. He remembered what the demon bride did to her victims, but he wasn't able to find the precise location of her burial sight. His voice, although urgent remained low so as not to wake Dean.

"Calm down Sam," Riley's voice came over the phone, trying herself to sound calm. "Where are you?"

"We're at the hotel." Sam said, panic gripping him. He chanced a look at his sleeping brother. "Dean's asleep."

"I was able to find the location of her bones. I need you to get to city hall as quickly as you can. I'm going to need help digging this bitch up," Riley replied, her suspicions being confirmed. The wind was heavy around her. The gates closed just minutes before. Her gear for the next phase lay cast at her feet.

"I can't. " Sam's eyes grew wide as he remembered his conversation with Dean earlier in the day, and a pain in the pit of his stomach began to emerge. His hand ringing around the back of his neck. He needed to destroy this thing before it got his brother, but he couldn't leave him alone.

"What? What is it?" Riley asked, looking behind her as a car drove by, glad that shrubbery hid her from the direct view of the street. Waiting a few seconds she continued with her trek to the sight.

"Dean," Sam replied closing his eyes momentarily, wishing silently to himself that when he opened them it would all be a dream, but in his heart Sam knew it was reality.

"Yeah . . . What about him?" Riley asked, knowing what the answer would be before Sam spoke the words.

"He's supposed to meet her tonight," Sam answered wanting to kick the dresser, but refrained from making any outburst that would raise Dean from his slumber. "He can't be left alone."

There was a brief moment of silence on the line as Riley quickly ran scenarios through her head. If Sam joined her and dug the body up, Dean would follow soon after, and right into the arms of the the woman they wish to destroy. On the same note, the sooner they kill her, the better.

"Ok Sam, listen to me . . . whatever happens you've got to keep him there," Riley replied. Glancing around, she looked to her surroundings. The sun had gone down some time before, the groundskeeper left and Riley now found herself at the foot of the unmarked grave that housed the putrid corpse.

"What am I supposed to do, tell him he can't go meet this chick cause she'll kill him?"

"If you want to die be my guest. Don't bring her up, these guys get really malicious the deeper this thing's hold is. Tie him up, knock him out . . . it's not that hard. Do whatever you have to . . . just keep him there. I'll handle things here. I'll call you when I'm done."

Slamming the phone shut Sam tried to think of what to do. How was he going to keep Dean here? Taking the impala wouldn't do much good. Dean would just hot-wire another car. 'Come on Sam.'

The blow came hard and fast and Sam's world became a blur as two strong hands drug him on the ground. The cold tile of the bathroom was all Sam felt as Dean threw a kick to his stomach sending him crashing down. The slamming of the door brought the man quickly to his feet.


	21. no way out

"Sorry, Sammy," his brother shouted through the door. Placing his jacket on, Dean grabbed the keys. The room silent except the desperate pleas of his younger brother. His cries fell on deaf ears.

"Dean! Let me out. DEAN!" Sam yelled back hoping that his words would strike a cord and bring his brother back. The door remained locked. "She's going to kill you Dean!" Sam struck the door hard, the pain in his hand did little to dull his attempts.

Ignoring the calls of his younger brother, Dean grabbed the remainder of their money on the table and shoved the mass of bills in his pocket.

"She doesn't love you Dean! Whatever you're feeling for her…it's not real. You have to trust me!" Sam ranted on still hearing his brother outside. Banging at the door with his fists, Sam tried to escape but to no avail. Striking hard Sam heard the door start to give way and a new surge of hope emerged then faded. He had heard his brother prop the barricade outside the door and try as he might Sam couldn't get the damned thing to budge.

"Don't you ever….ever say that again," Dean threatened rushing to the door, he beat his fist hard against it solid oak surface. The shutter making its way through to Sam on the other side. He didnt even flinch at the fire that rage down his arm. "Or so help me god…" Dean choked the last words, preventing them from leaving his lips. The words were there, the threat inches from escaping his lips, but the elder hunter but his tongue. Lowering his head momentarily Dean sighed, his blood fueled with the anger from Sam's words. Pushing himself away from the bathroom door, Dean turned to leave.

"Don't do this Dean! You have to believe me!" Sam shouted, hearing his brother's footsteps walk away. He was grabbing for any straw he could in the hopes that the words would get Dean to stay. Deans actions just moments before was proof that he still had some hold over himself.

"Why should I Sam?" Dean growled opening the door to the hotel. Outside the wind was cold, on the breeze Dean swore he smelt Ericka, making the urge within him to see her grow even more. A shiver ran down his spine. Someone was walking over his grave, no, just the chill of the evening wind.

"Because...because you're all I've got," Sam admitted, the truth poured from his lips without hesitation, the words filled with sadness as he pictured his brother about to leave. If Dean died, Sam would have no one. Jessica was gone, his mom, even his dad. Dean was all he had and as Sam leaned against the pale bathroom door he hoped that just once, just once in this hell of a life that he lived, Sam hoped, prayed that he could do something to stop the death of those he cared for.

Dean's eyes flashed to the door. The deep green which moments before held anger and frustration toward his younger brother slightly softened, as though Dean was able to see what he was doing and knew that it wasn't him. That something was wrong. Visions of his childhood with Sam flashed in front of him, that was his younger brother, his family. Dean had been about to go back and remove the lounge chair he had used to barricade his brother, when another gust of air drifted in and filled his lungs. Ericka's scent raced though his body. The memories of Sam faded, Ericka took their place.

"You're jealous," Dean stated, his words laced with his newly fed anger. Deans head collapsing on the cooling oak of the bathroom door. "That's all this has ever been about Sam. You're jealous." His eyes menacingly looked to the door and the man who lay hidden behind it.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" Sam asked, glancing to his watch, 9:45. There was no way he could keep Dean at the hotel for another fifteen minutes with meager talking. And seeing has he was trapped, he couldnt physically stop him.

"You're just jealous because my girl's alive," Dean's bitter words sliced the air, followed by a deadening silence. No guilt hung in his mind, only his longing for Ericka. "and your isn't"

Shocked by his brother's accusation, Sam hung his head as Jessica's burning body entered his mind. How he wished, he could have saved her. Sam had wanted to beat down the door and lash out at Dean, to hurt Dean as his brother's words had hurt him but Sam held his tongue. He had no comeback for his older brother, no witty remark, no threats to dull the pain. But he knew that it was Ericka's hold on him that made Dean talk so and not the older brother he come so close to over the last year.

Without another word Dean left slamming the door behind him.

Hearing the sound of Dean leave Sam panicked, not for himself, but for the vision he had seen before. For Riley's death, for the demon bride's desire to prey upon Dean's soul. Two lives were about to be lost, and Sam was trapped in a bathroom, not even his phone was with him so any alert to Riley was out of the question. With all his might Sam struck the door hard, no movement. "Please..." Sam prayed his head falling to the door.


	22. Running out of Time

**Ok, First and foremost I would like to apologize for the major delay in an update. You wouldn't believe the kinda crap I had to deal with. I got a new laptop in November of last year right. Yeah...notice the last update was in March right...yeah, from March all the way up until September of this year the computer was constantly sent out for repairs ranging from the screen malfunctioning (which the stores repair center denied 4x, thank you very much****.) Which took about about a 1 month turn around time for each of the 4x I brought it in for the screen. Then the motherboard crapped out at the end of July. Sent it in, the gave me a new motherboard...yeah geniuses wired it wrong. Pressed 'S' I got 'G'...aint gonna work lol. Sent it in the day after I got it back. 3 weeks later they send it back..."Theres nothing wrong, trying reinstalling your OS..." yeah tried that, didnt work... So out of the 9 months I owned the computer i only had it for like 4 months. Anyways, they finally gave me a new one and now I can get back on track. :D lol Sorry, had to vent lol. **

**Anyways, enjoy like always and please feel free to review once you're done. Thanks for you patience and understanding. **

"Come on," Riley urged on, dirt covered her clothes and she still had more to dig through. She had started at roughly eight p.m. when city hall closed for the day and everyone had gone home. Still annoyed that she had to journey all the way to the far end of the city hall, Riley's frustration with the situation grew even more when she started to dig. The grave site layout that she had retrieved earlier only gave a rough estimate of where the new grave site would be, all an all their was enough room for 3 bodies to be buried and Riley didnt have the time to guess.

"Dammit," Riley grunted as she continued to work. The young woman had labored plenty of times before in an effort to unearth the bones of the deceased, but she had always at a set location a marker not this. Not with time ticking away and someones life so close to ending, let alone the life of a fellow hunter. Glancing to her watch, she saw the time, 9:30. She would be cutting it close, Riley brushed several strands of her dark locks from her eyes. Luckily she had been able to remove dirt from the earth covering the body, to her estimation, perhaps another foot or two of earth stood in her way. Thrusting the shovel into the compact dirt with all her might, Riley was slightly relieved that Sam would keep Dean at bay, the young brunette needed all the time she could get.

* * *

"Sam!"

Her back faced him as she was held high in the air. Her hands scratching vainly at the unseen hands that held her firmly aloft. Her legs kicking as she tried to escape.

Sam watched in horror as Riley's practically lifeless body was sent through the air, the look of fear on her face, as her body's trajectory came to a disturbing halt. Blood trickled from her half-open lips, her body shaking as she looked to the object that now protruded from her body. Her eyes, seemed to gloss over, the life fading from their emerald green depths. her skin paling from the loss of the warming, life giving liquid that flowed from her chest and down her body, staining the green grass and deep crimson. Her face contorted in pain as she looked to the heavens for salvation.

"No!" Sam shouted, her head turning from the stars above to him. The sad eyes locked with his as the reality of death hit her. Her breath stopped and her body stilled on the fence that became her death. "No!"

The vision sequence invaded his mind once more sending Sam to his knees as Riley's last moments filled his mind. Of Dean's impending death. Of his failure to save their lives when he was needed most.

"NO!" Sam beat his fists against the immovable barricade, his words echoed in the small room, reverberating off the pale blue tiles and the shallow bath tub. Without warning Sam heard furniture move and saw the door creak open. A wave of relief fell over the distraught Winchester.

Thinking Dean had returned, Sam stood still not sure what to expect on the other side, he slid it open just enough to look out in the still empty and now darkened room. Looking around the door, he saw the over-sized lounge chair that Dean had used as a barricade. The young man didn't have time to think about what had just happened his thoughts flooding back the vision mere moments before.

"Dean," Sam announced quietly to the empty room. Racing for his phone, Sam frantically called Riley as he raced out the motel, his destination the town graveyard.

9:50, Riley hoped that Sam was able to keep Dean busy, lord knows she was already pissing the demon bride off enough. Having a confrontation with Dean would only make things for her more difficult. With any luck the remains would be up in only a matter of minutes and the whole ordeal would be just a terrible memory. Sweat mixed with dirt beaded her forehead mixing to form a muddy paste. Riley sighed, "And women pay money for this." Riley wiped the mud from her face. "Well, atleast my skin will glow." Riley laughed to herself in an attempt to ease the evenings trouble.

The bitter chill still loomed in the air as Riley continued on. Keeping her eyes and ears open for anything, the only sound she heard was the wind through the trees. Although even that, was interrupted by the familiar sound of her phone.

Sighing hard, she reluctantly pulled the small phone from her pocket. Riley needed to finish digging and the interruption wasn't helping. Out of breath, she flipped the phone's top and answered.

"Hello?" Riley didn't even try to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"He's on his way there!" the voice on the other end shouted urgently. As the phone had dialed her number, Sam had already started to run to city hall. Knowing that he wouldn't beat Dean there, but hoping that he would arrive in time to save him and Riley.

"What! Who!" Riley couldn't believe what she had heard. She wasn't sure why she asked who Sam spoke of, she already knew. Her heart started to beat as she looked around the still quiet garden. The garden that in daylight looked so peaceful, so tranquil, yet it held a grave danger, one that Riley was now toying with. And with its meal on the way, the demon would show up soon.

"Dean. He caught me off guard and pinned me up." From the sound of his voice on the phone, she could tell Sam was out of breath. "You need to finish the it now!"

"I can't! I don't have her body completely uncovered yet," Riley quickly shot back, taking a look at the still earthly-covered grave, Riley prayed she would hit pay dirt soon.

"You can't stay there!" Sam rushed the words as he made one of his last turns to city hall, Riley's face twisted in pain and death flashed to his mind.

The wind blew rustling the tree limbs once more, casting their claw like shadows across the green field. The air that had been so silent now scared her, as once more she heard a noise start to emerge around her.

"Sam…." Riley wavered as she spoke his name. Listening intently her heart began to race and she heard its rumble in her ears, but not even the rapid pounding could dampen the roar of the engine she heard. "He's here."

Dropping the phone, Riley dug faster than she had ever dug before, knowing that she still wouldn't uncover the whole body in time. Dean was getting closer, but as long as she heard the engine there was still time. Picking the shovel up she used all the force she could muster to hurl massive amounts of dirt behind her.

"Come on you stupid piece of…" Riley's eyes widened as she listened to the noises on the air. Nothing. The car engine that had been her warning and safety net had stopped and now all she heard was the barely audible whisper of the cold night air. "Oh god."


	23. rumble in the night

Finally breathing a sigh of relief Sam found himself renewed with energy and urgency as the building came into view. Racing on, he saw the Impala parked out front. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Uncertainty and worry crept up on him as Sam rounded the side of the building trying to find his brother or Riley. Yet he still couldn't see anything, his legs ached from the rapid pace he had taken trying to get to here. Hunching over, Sam rested the palms of his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

At first he wasn't sure what he had heard, but as Sam listened a second time the sound became clearer as the pounding in his ears dissipated. The sound coming not far off sounded eerily like that of something hard hitting the ground. Sam's first thoughts went to his brother and the demon bride.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, as he looked around the vast garden. Shrubbery in every corner hiding anyone who might be there. "Riley!"

"Sam!" a voice finally cried out, it was not Dean's.

Making his legs move beneath him, Sam found the owner of the cry. There before his eyes, by a nearly dug up grave, were Riley and Dean. Riley practically covered in dirt from head to toe, dodged a blow from the man before her. Judging by the cut on her lip and the bleeding on her face, Dean had gotten her several times.

Sam rushed forward in an attempt to stop his brother's attacks, but Riley's voice stopped him short of his goal.

"NO!" Riley shouted, finding herself caught in a painful embrace by Dean. One arm twisting hers behind her back as the other wrapped around her neck.

Sam looked at her confused by her proclamation and froze.

"You have to finish digging her up!" Riley ordered, barely able to get the words out as Dean's grip tightened. Half wanting to gasp for air and half wanting to cry out in pain as he twisted her arm even more.

Sam's eyes darted to the grave and then to the shovel that lay at its opening. Turning his attention to the task, Sam ran for the grave. The hole was deep enough for him to slide in and start digging.

'Stop him!' a voice ordered, one that only Dean could hear.

"Bad move Sam!" Dean shouted, tossing Riley crudely to the ground as he turned his attention to Sam who had already started to dig.

Coughing and gasping for air Riley looked over her shoulder to see Dean leave her side, anger in each of his steps as he started to make his way to Sam.

"Hey! Shit for brains! Is that all you got!" Pulling herself up, Riley called to Dean hoping to gain his attention. Anything to give Sam enough time to finish uncovering the woman's body. With every second Dean got closer to Sam, Riley knew words would not stop him. Not with the demon bride's curse upon him.

'I need a vacation.' Riley thought to herself as she made her next move. Running, she caught up with Dean who was now within arms reach of Sam. Who still dug, even knowing his brother was so close. Jumping, Riley latched herself onto Dean's back, an arm around his neck, the other covering his eyes, distracting the bitter man.

Looking up Sam saw her jump, covering Dean's eyes with one hand and holding on for dear life with the other. He had known Dean was coming his way, but Sam also knew he couldn't stop, he knew he was getting close. If he wasn't, Dean wouldn't have tried attacking him. Returning to the dirt abyss before him, Sam thrust the sharpened head of the shovel into the dirt, only to hear the sound of cracking. Tossing the shovel aside Sam knelt down on all fours and dug with his hands. With a sigh of relief Sam smiled, with every stroke of his hands, the dirt flew and uncovered the worn-out wood beneath him. Hastily Sam shoved the dirt off, taking the shovel in his hand once more he breached the coffin and ripped the protective lid that encased Ericka's bones.

'Now what…..Riley.' Sam thought. She knew what to do, she had all the pieces to the puzzle. Remembering the woman's last move, Sam stood on the coffin and looked out over the grass and without thinking he pulled himself out and ran to her.

She wasn't sure what she had been thinking, but Riley knew she needed to give Sam enough time to uncover the woman's remains. Holding on as tightly as she could, Dean tried to throw her off but still she did not budge. She couldn't afford to.

"Get off me!" Dean growled trying to throw her, to tear her arms and relinquish her grip on him.

In his insanity Dean realized he would need another tactic to reprieve him of the woman that now adorned his back.

"You wanna play rough, lets play." Without warning Dean raced to the tree, turning so Riley's back hit the rough bark of the overgrowing oak tree.

Clenching her teeth as she felt the rough skin of the tree grip at her flesh, Riley still held on.

"You gotta do better than that," she mocked as Dean pulled their bodies away. Only to ram her against the ragged object once more. Still not wavering from her grip as the pain in her back began to inflame once more.

Without a word Dean struck her hard in the side. The pain surged through her body as his elbow met her body, sending her gasping for air and cursing under her breath. Her head pounded as the pain ran its course, causing her grip on him to falter.

Taking advantage of her relapse, Dean was finally able to throw her off, sending her body crashing hard to the ground. The pain, although she tried to hide it, was evident on her face.

Gasping for air after the initial trauma of her body being forcibly thrown aside, Riley rolled over grabbing her right side trying to coax the pain to subside.

"Damn it," Riley whispered, pulling herself to her knees only to be knocked back to the immovable earth beneath her. Rolling Riley to her back, Dean pinned her down with the weight of his body, hands wrapping around her neck. The pressure stopping the air from entering her lungs, her eyes, draped in uncertainty, locked with that of her attacker. Dean's usual soft green eyes now dark and fearless as he literally held her life in his hands. A smile on his face as his grip squeezed tighter, Riley could feel the muscles in her neck move, trying to compensate for the pressure, gasping for the air she couldn't reach. Riley tried in vain to fight back.


	24. not alone

Dean's hold remained, his grip undeterred by her actions. He held the woman's smaller frame beneath him firmly as with every stroke she grew weaker and the world around her began to fade. Riley was certain she saw satisfaction in Dean's face as the world around her grew dark. Thoughts of how she was going to die filled her mind. Dying at the hands of one, she had promised to watch over, a little ironic.

Just as Riley had begun to accept her certain death her eyes closed, and Dean's grip, which moments before had been like vices around her neck, loosened and was gone.

Choking, Riley gasped for the cool fresh air, welcoming its feel in her lungs as it rushed into her body giving life to the nearly dying cells within her. Rolling to her side, Riley looked for a next attack only to see Sam struggling to keep Dean pinned to the ground.

"Finish it! HURRY!" Sam ordered without hesitation as his brother fought to overthrow his hold on him.

Without having to be told twice, Riley moved as quickly as she could to the now open grave and dug for the incantation and the powder she would need. Facing Sam, Riley stood at the foot of the grave, book in hand, and began reciting the chant in Latin.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam stated, taking a quick look to his brother as Riley continued the chant, the fire in Dean's eyes growing with every second.

"Not half as sorry as your gonna be," Dean growled, using strength Sam had not anticipated. Dean freed his arm, striking Sam hard. The blow pushing Sam just enough for Dean to throw his younger brother off balance and escape.

Struggling to stand Sam didn't see it coming.

"You know I don't understand it Sammy, why can't you just be happy for me? For once in your 'holier than thou, I'm better than you life' could you for once tink of someone other then yourself. " With his last words Dean kicked him hard, sending Sam back to the ground gasping for air. Still dazed by the blow to his side, Sam barely put up a struggle as Dean rolled him over on his back. "You've been holding me back for too long. Always having to save your ass, but you know what Sam…not anymore. I'm tired of picking up after you. Of saving you. And for what...? Nothing!"

As if ordered by an unseen assailant, Dean relentlessly and without hesitation reached his hands about his brother's neck.

Feeling his brother's grip tighten, Sam tried to tear Dean's grip away.

"Dean, you can't let her control you. Ericka….." Sam's words struggled to escape as Dean tightened his grip. "She's…the demon…We have to kill her…" Amazed at his brother's strength, Sam was unable to sway the hold Dean had on him.

"Can't let you do that Sammy boy," Dean hissed, his words menacing. His eyes afire with rage Sam had never before seen with his brother. "I can't let you kill her."

Sam's eyes grew wide, not for the grip he still felt around his neck, but for the words his brother spoke. The same words Sam had seen earlier in his vision at the hotel.

'Riley' Sam thought remembering would soon happen next. Finding reserves Sam didn't know he held, Sam disregarded attacking the hands of his brother and aimed for his stomach, hitting hard. The blow causing Dean's hold to waver just enough that new air made its way to Sam's lungs, which welcomed it hungrily.

"Riley! Watch out!" Sam choked out, before Dean regained control once more.

Nearing the end of the incantation, Riley held the now empty vile over the grave and had been about to ignite the corpse in blue flames, but stopped. Hearing his warning Riley looked around, yet no one but Sam and Dean could be seen. A chill went up her spine and the hairs on her neck began to stand on end. Riley knew what Sam had meant and a fear began to grip her.

As quickly as she could Riley raced through the contents of her bag. Using a small container filled with the same substance she had just used, Riley threw it around her in a circle. The fine dust leaving a yellow trail as it cascaded through the air, landing softly to the ground around her. Turning around as the circle completed, Riley froze in her tracks as her placid green eyes met the momentary glimpse of the fiery red of the demon bride's. The powder fell over the ghostly silhouette, eyes raging, an evil grin twisted on her face. Just as quickly as the mirage appeared, the dust fell from its form, and Riley found herself staring into nothing, but still feeling the cold red eyes tearing through her soul.


	25. never the same again

Pain shot through her as Riley's unseen assailant struck her, sending the young woman crashing mercilessly to the ground. Using what was left in the glass container, Riley threw it before her in time to see the demon bride reach her slender fingers out and grab for her throat. Thinking quickly, Riley grabbed the lighter beside her just as she felt cold rigid fingers reach around her neck. The sensation sending tremors down her spine. The pressure increasing as Riley found herself being lifted into the air by the unseen force, knowing the demon was reveling in the sight of Riley's failed attempts at freedom.

With one hand the young woman fought to breathe, striking the invisible ghostly hands that held her. The other remained at her side, trying frantically to strike a flame with the metal lighter.

"Go to hell," Riley cursed, hearing the welcoming and familiar sound of the small flame. Without command, without any powder to reveal the demon before her, Riley knew the look that must have donned the woman's face as she held the illuminated trophy out for all to see, revealing the small flame it held. Without a second's hesitation, Riley tossed the lighter into the open pit, and the red of the demon's eyes burned a deeper crimson as the flames met her decrepit corpse.

Sam had tried to warn her, to keep his vision from becoming a horrible reality as he and Dean had done so many times before, but helplessness filled him as Sam saw Riley's body being lifted into the air. Sam had failed.

Instantly the corpse went up in a beautiful blue flame, and Riley felt the iron grip on her neck loosen. Riley fell to her knees, breathing the air deeply. Sam felt an uneasy burden being lifted from his shoulders as the young brunette fell to the softened ground below instead of the cold steel of the fence that was meant to be her death.

"NO!" Dean shouted, through his eyes he saw Ericka burst into flames, crying out in agony and anger.

Pushing off his brother, Dean rose to run to the woman he saw, whose pale yellow dress and long hair, now lay engulfed in fire.

Riley swore she heard the agonizing scream as the spirit began to materialize before her, blue flames encircling her. Flesh melting away, spectral bones disintegrating to dust with the rotten corpse in the ground beside them.

She had seen Dean heading her way and prepared herself for another fight when the demon's spirit finally died, releasing a wave of energy that sent them all flying back.

* * *

"Is it over?" Sam asked as Riley packed her things, taking a look to the smoldering hole beside them the younger Winchester sighed with relief when the young woman nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. Standing, she looked up to the man and smiled. Her body ached, she would have bruised no doubt, but yeah, they were through the worst. Behind him she saw Dean start to rise, his first movements since the demon's destruction. Surprisingly Riley was grateful to have seen the man up on his own two feet.

"Someone give me a ruffie? Feel like I've been hit by a train," Dean murmured as he stood, his balance slightly off as he nearly fell. His head felt on fire. "What happened?" Encompassing his head with a hand Dean brought his eyes to Sam's and confusion lit his emerald green eyes as he saw Riley beside him.

"You don't remember anything?" Sam asked, taking his leave of Riley and approaching his older brother who now leaned against the large oak. In a way Sam was glad Dean couldn't remember, but at the same time, it hurt. Things were said that he had wanted to clarify, to understand.

"Not really. I remember why we came here, dad's journal being stolen and…..you." Dean added bringing his eyes to Riley, a mischievous smile on his face. Mustering what balance he could Dean made his way to her limping as he went, and Riley couldn't help but smile. More out of how ridiculous the man was acting than anything else. "They always come back. They can't get enough of me." Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up as he spoke, one wouldn't have guessed that moments before he was about to be demon food.

Riley's eyes passed over the overly confident mess of a man and met with Sam who couldn't help but smile.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Dean asked, trying his best to act cool as his body tittered.

Sighing Riley turned and walked away. "Men." She sighed as she left the two behind her.

"Seriously, there is something wrong with this town man. It's messing with my karma or something," Dean joked, turning to his younger brother.

"You have no idea." Approaching Dean, Sam helped his brother out and to the car, glad that the ordeal was over and his vision didn't come true. The entire drive back to the hotel Sam drove, filling his brother in on what happened over the last forty-eight hours.

* * *

"Seriously something wrong with this town," Dean repeated as they packed to leave, having stayed through the night so he could recuperate. Still trying to get used to what he had been told. Laura was in fact a woman called Riley. Ericka was the demon bride. "Since when do you get the normal ones and I get the demons? Not right dude."

Laughing, Sam had no reply for Dean's accusations. Luckily they had both been able to get a decent night sleep and a lead on more paranormal activity before they left.

"Guess you're getting rusty, Dean," Sam joked as Dean left out the door. Grabbing his coat from the edge of the bed, Sam followed, only to find Dean frozen at the open driver's side door of his car. Stepping beside him, Sam saw what transfixed Dean's gaze.

There, on the driver's seat, was their dad's journal. Both tore their eyes from the book and looked around them for any signs of someone having been there, but there was none. They were alone in the hotel parking lot, and all Sam could do was laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, tossing his bag in the back seat and grabbing the book from where it lay. Flipping it open, he checked for missing pages.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Sam replied making his way to the other side of the car, his eyes surveying the lots around them looking for her.

"Well everything seems to be….." Dean's sentence was cut short, as a loose paper fell from the book. Leaning down, he grabbed the small pale paper before the wind could blow it away. Flipping the small piece over he paused, reading what lay written on its unlined surface. "'R.H. (503) 555-3894.' Hey Sammy, this wasn't in dad's journal before was it?"

Handing the parchment over Sam glanced at the writings on it and his smile grew bigger.

"Not sure, try calling it," Sam replied handing it back over. Watching as his brother dialed the number, Sam couldn't help but laugh. He tried to keep a straight face. He had recognized the number, but wanting to see his brother's reaction even more, he kept silent about it.

"Voice mail," Dean sighed, his expression changing as he listened to the voice.

"You've reached Riley Hutchinson. Can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. And if this is Dean or Sam, thanks for letting me borrow the book. See ya 'round."

Dean's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. "You gotta be kidding me." Looking to Sam in disbelief at what, he heard.

Knowing what was going through his brother's mind, Sam nodded and without a word, Sam lowered himself into the car.

"Something seriously wrong with this town." Slamming his phone shut, Dean placed it back in his jacket pocket and closed the journal. Tossing it to Sam before he entered. "That means she broke into my car." Slamming the door, he went on ranting and raving as he started the car. "And the hotel...she . . . "

Sam could do nothing but laugh at his older brother as he finally linked Riley with the girl who had kicked his butt and stole their dad's journal.

* * *

She watched them back out, purposely having ignored the call on her cell. Rather, enjoying the reaction on their faces. Sam's knowingly and laughing, Dean's disbelief and shock.

Having parked her car out of sight, Riley had watched the events unfold from the safety of the bushes nearby. Once out of sight, she made her way back and started her own car. Pulling out of the lot Riley looked right, the direction the Winchester boys had taken. Smiling to herself more than happy she was able to keep her word to their father, she turned left.

"See ya 'round guys," Riley whispered, as she adjusted the rear view mirror, glancing back to the empty road behind her.

* * *

**OMG! Finally the first story is done. lol We have more planned and now that my friend and I have gotten more accustom to writing in the Supernatural verse the stories will flow and get more interesting...as long as you want them that is ;) The more reviews we get the more likely we are to post another tale in the life of Riley Hutchinson and the Winchester brothers. We would like to thank you very much for joining us on one of many stories to come and hope you stay through to the end. Please read and review and keep writing. **


End file.
